Olvidarte
by Shashira
Summary: Capítulo 11:Invitaciones inesperadas y bailes inesperados...
1. Default Chapter

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ya estaréis más de uno hartos de mí. Pero qué queréis¡¡¡ Es el momento de inspiración¡¡¡  Será la regla....

A ver, vamos a aclarar unas cositas antes de seguir. 

"Dímelo" no tiene continuación, pero me lo estoy pensando seriamente, porque he recibido ya varios reviews pidiéndolo. Vosotros decidís. Así que espero vuestras respuestas.

"Todo" es un capítulo solo, al igual que  todos los que hago, a excepción de éste claro. De momento no he pensado en continuarlo.

"Veneno" es igual que los anteriores, capítulo único. No he puesto el nombre de la chica para hacer volar vuestras imaginaciones. Hay personas que se ven a ellas mismas reflejadas, otras ven a Hermione... ustedes deciden. 

Ahora comenzamos con éste fic. Forma parte de otro que estoy haciendo. La historia Harry / Ginny es secundaria en él, porque no tenía intención de hacerla muy compleja. PERO mi mente retorcida resultó ser más fuerte. Cabe añadir también a Kmila, Meiko & Yussi, que me presionaron hasta el punto de tenerme atada y ponerme Barrio Sésamo mientras me decían "Esto Bonito. Tú publicas".  Nada más  =^o^=.

Ahora bien, después de una larga terapia para curarme (gracias Hippie por estar siempre a mi lado bebiendo en la plazoleta, no se me olvidarán nunca esos ojos verdes y tus sandalias de cuero un Sábado por la noche: Hortero¡¡¡ ;P) aquí lo tenéis. Ha costado un mes convencerme de ello. Gracias a todas esas personas que insistieron, aunque pueden que me lapiden a tomatazos más tarde... jejeje (risa nerviosa).

DEDICADO A:

*** Meiko: Maldita pava insulsa, ¿por qué te sigo queriendo después de OBLIGARME a ver "La Familia Crece" por 4º vez consecutiva? ¿o la 5º? Bah¡¡ Menos mal que tu madre me da un buen salario por soportarte... por cierto, dile que en Julio hice horas extras :P. Ya en serio, Cactus te quiero un montón, ya lo sabes mi pequeña Supernena. Además, eres Superpoderosa¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja. Gracias por estar siempre ahí y aguantar mis quejas, que tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mérito. Amigas for ever.**

* **Yussi**: Bueno, de ti qué digo que ya no se sepa. Si es que te tengo hasta en la sopa¡¡¡ Por cierto, hoy la cena estuvo deliciosa, lo mejor de todo es que no quemaste nada¡¡¡ Jijiji. Para ti niña, que sé que adoras a Ginny.

* **Vero: Mmmm eres una desertora. Has cambiado, estamos enfadadas y no nos hablamos desde hace dos meses. PERO, aún así, te quiero muchísimo y sigues siendo una de mis mejores amigas, al menos por mi parte. Estás en mí Vero. Regresa Pétalo¡¡¡**

**OLVIDARTE**

El sol entraba tímidamente por los huecos de las cortinas y poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando de luz. Harry llevaba tiempo despierto, mirando desde la cama cómo nacía un nuevo amanecer. Se acercó a la ventana y observó llegar el alba a cada rincón del Valle de Godric. Le gustaba vivir allí, en las afueras del pueblo, sin que nadie lo molestase. Pasaba el día volando en escoba, arreglando el jardín o simplemente leyendo libros sobre Quidditch.

Bajó a la cocina para preparar café y algunas tortitas para desayunar. Iba descalzo por la moqueta, en calzoncillos y con una camiseta gris encima, rascándose la cabeza, cuando tropezó con algo en el salón. Era un libro abultado, encuadernado en piel roja y grabadas con letras doradas se podía ver entrelazadas las iniciales H y G. Se quedó allí, quieto un momento, admirando el gran libro que tenía a sus pies, sus ojos verdes sin parpadear y su mano izquierda acariciando el cabello negro de la nuca. Lo había intentado abrir ayer, reunir las fuerzas suficientes para ver una página sin sentir el estómago pesado y quedarse sin respiración. Pero le había sido imposible.

Se agachó y lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos. Sentía el tacto suave del cuero y el relieve de las iniciales. Las recorrió con el índice una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se sentó en el suelo. Aquel libro guardaba tantos recuerdos para Harry... lo cogió entre sus manos y miró la primera página. En el papel amarillento había una dedicatoria escrita con tinta dorada en la que se podía leer:

Para siempre recordar lo maravillosa que es la vida cuando estás a mi lado 

****

**_                                                             Con amor_**

****

**_                                                                         Ginny_**

****

Harry pasó de nuevo los dedos por la dedicatoria, cerró los ojos y aún podía sentir el aroma a caramelo que siempre envolvía a Ginny. Y se la imaginó, con su cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas y sus graciosas pecas adornándole el rostro, leyendo en el balancín de mimbre blanco del jardín, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y meciéndose suavemente, como siguiendo el ritmo de una dulce canción. La observaba por tiempo indefinido, viendo como sus dedos pasaban hojas y hojas del libro que fuera mientras él regaba los rosales, entonces Ginny sentía su mirada, levantaba el rostro y le dedicaba a una bonita sonrisa; y al ver sus ojos marrones, sus pecas bailando alegremente en su cara y unos mechones rojos cayéndole por la cara, Harry pensaba que la vida era maravillosa, porque Ginny estaba en el mundo.

Pasó la hoja de la dedicatoria y vio la primera foto. En ella aparecían todos los Weasley en la fiesta  para familiares del último curso de Ginny en Hogwarts. También estaba Harry, justo al lado de Ginny y cogidos de la mano. Todos saludaban amablemente menos Fred y George, que estaban más interesados en echarle a Percy en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica de gala, una araña negra con pelos. Al pie de la foto había una nota que Harry identificó como la letra de Ginny: "**_Nuestra Familia" ,_** se leía en el garabato. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. 

Había vivido con los Dursley desde que sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort, aunque jamás se sintió de la familia. Dormía en la alacena de debajo de la escalera, usaba la ropa estropeada de su enorme primo Dudley y lo mataban de hambre cuando lo encerraban en su habitación bajo llave. Ellos lo veían como un monstruo por ser un mago. Pero cuando comenzó Hogwarts, conoció a Ron Weasley y fue considerado por su familia como uno más. Todos los veranos pasaba las últimas semanas de Agosto en "La Madriguera", hogar de los Weasley. Allí practicaba Quidditch con los gemelos Fred y George y con Ron, la señora Weasley remendaba sus calcetines y el señor Weasley lo interrogaba acerca de las costumbres muggles. En las noches de verano se sentaban en el jardín lleno de gnomos pequeños y cabezones y cenaban a la luz de las velas. Y Harry era feliz rodeado de aquella familia de pelirrojos, con sus gritos, sus bromas y, sobretodo, con su cariño.

Pasó la hoja y pudo ver una nueva foto, ésta vez de Ginny y él. Harry vestía una túnica de gala azul marino y Ginny otra de un verde oliva muy bonito. Debajo de la foto se podía leer ésta vez:**_ "Nuestro primer baile" _**y al margen de la foto Harry distinguió su propia letra: "**_Ese día descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti"_**. Volvió a mirar la foto. Se veían sonrientes y Harry tiraba de Ginny para envolverla en un abrazo. Por detrás de la foto pasaban Lavender Brown con Parvati Patil, ambas de Gryffindor y miraban la escena murmurando en voz baja.

Pasó fotos y más fotos. En algunas salían con Ron y Hermione, que se veían en actitud muy cariñosa a veces, y otras en actitud desafiante. Pero Harry se detuvo en las dos últimas imágenes. En una abrazaba a Ginny por detrás, y ambos miraban como el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Sus manos entrelazadas, ella apoyada suavemente en Harry, mientras éste descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Señalaban las estrellas que iban saliendo poco a poco. 

La última foto hizo que las tripas se le revolvieran. En ella aparecía un Harry con veinte años radiante de felicidad, poniéndole un anillo en su mano izquierda. Ginny lloraba mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la boca de la impresión.

"Cómo olvidar ese día", se dijo Harry, "Cómo olvidar tu aroma embargando la casa, como olvidar lo que sentía cuando mis dedos te desnudaban lentamente y te estremecías con cada caricia mía. Tantas veces que dibujé tu cuerpo con mis manos, que aprendí el recorrido de tu boca hasta tus pechos, cuando entre gritos desesperados decías que me querías..."

El sonido de la puerta lo volvió a la realidad y Harry cerró de golpe el libro mientras se levantaba y lo empujaba con su pie hasta situarlo debajo del sofá. En el umbral de la entrada estaba Cho. Su pelo negro y liso recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos orientales y oscuros lo miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿Aún no estás vestido? – miró a Harry de arriba abajo y se acercó a darle un beso rápido – tenemos cita en _Magnolia Place_ para ver el menú.

Harry había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Cho para concretar lo que se iba a servir en el banquete de la boda.  

- Lo olvidé – dijo sin darle la menor importancia – ahora me ducho y nos vamos.

- Oh, no, no, no – dijo Cho impaciente – no hay tiempo para eso. Mira mejor quédate en casa, ya iré yo con mi madre. Tú descansa, tienes una cara de muerto...

- Trabajé hasta tarde ayer – respondió Harry restregándose los ojos.

- Cariño en el Ministerio te explotan – Cho se había acercado y le pasaba una mano por el cabello negro – Espero que para la boda te arregles el pelo, no quiero llegar al altar con un novio sin estilo.

Harry la miró ceñudo. Odiaba que criticaran su pelo. Cuando era más joven tía Petunia siempre se lo decía y la señora Weasley incluso se lo quiso peinar el día que tenía la vista para ver si lo expulsaban o no de Hogwarts en quinto curso, pero el pelo seguía siendo tan rebelde como el de su padre. Ginny adoraba su cabello negro siempre revuelto, le hacía gracia y se reía al comprobar que daba igual si se lo peinaba o no, porque no se notaba el cambio. Ginny...

- ... ¿Harry me escuchas? – se sobresaltó, no se acordaba de Cho. La chica entornó los ojos desistiendo de su intento por llamar su atención.

 - Olvídalo, me voy – y dicho esto se marchó sin despedirse, dejando a Harry sumido en un mar de dudas y emociones, todas ellas con un solo nombre: Ginny.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola chicos¡¡¡ Bueno, aquí de nuevo. Ya sé que me retrasé, pero es que he estado haciendo otro capítulo de otros fics y, en fin, se me fue el Santo al cielo. Sorry ^_^.  
  
Aquí otro capítulo nuevo, gracias por el recibimiento del primero, porque no me lo esperaba. Mil Gracias, de verdad.  
  
Ahora los reviews:  
  
Azkaban : Gracias por tu review. Si, si lo seguiré tranquila. Acabarás harta de éste fic, lo juro. Te quiero agradecer que me digas que escribo muy bien, porque es un gran elogio, aunque no creo que sea así. Hay otra personas mejores.  
  
Mep1: Me alegro de que te guste hija, porque no sabes cuánto sudor y sacrificio les costó a mis amigos el empujarme a hacerlo. Lo pobres, le tendrían que dar paga por estar conmigo. Uff lo de Ginny es algo complicado, pero no te lo puedo contar, ya se irá adivinando poco a poco con la trama. Además, habrá muchas sorpresas de por medio... Besos¡¡¡¡  
  
Phoebe : Hola¡¡¡ Pues mira, deseo concedido, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes y no te decepcione. Gracias¡¡¡  
  
Annia: Tú haces muchas preguntas¡¡¡¡ Gracias por tu review. Ante todo decirte que la boda de Harry & Cho es para dentro de tres meses, puede pasar de todo en ese período. Tranquila que Ginny no está muerta, sino no sería un Harry/Ginny¡¡¡ Además éste capítulo gira entorno a ella y a Hermione. Pronto tus dudas se verán solucionadas, pero no te puedo decir más Sorry ^_^. Ah¡¡¡ Es cierto que le pidió en matrimonio, pero algo ocurrió...  
  
PATTY : Mi niña chiquita, no te pongas a llorar, please¡¡¡¡ Eres mi amiga y no quiero verte llorar¡¡ Lo de Harry & Ginny tiene un explicación, pero no te la puedo dar ahora mismo, sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás. Siento matarte las ilusiones, pero tendrás que esperar varios capítulos antes de entender. Te quiero¡¡¡ Nos vemos en el Messenger¡¡¡  
  
Irene: ¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo para hacerme la mismas preguntas? Mira que sois impacientes :P ¡¡¡¡ es el primer capítulo, calma, todo a su debido tiempo. Siento haberte dejado intrigada. Aquí tienes el 2º capítulo, espero que te guste¡¡¡¡ El 3º lo subiré prontito, descuida. Gracias & Besos¡¡¡  
  
Ginny142003: Gracias por apoyarme¡¡¡¡ A mí me encantan que Harry & Cho rompan, pero habrá que ver si ésta pareja se rompe aquí ¿no? Además, muchas cosas cambiarán en próximos capítulos...  
  
Andreina: Vale, si alguna vez necesito que me levanten el ánimo, te llamo. ¿Buena escritora? ¿YO? Jajaja. Dios te oiga¡¡¡¡ Ojalá fuera así, en serio, ojalá. Gracias por todo¡¡¡¡  
  
MEIKO : maldita Guarra Superpoderosa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Apareces por todos lados¡¡¡ Eres peor que un piojo¡¡¡ Parásito¡¡¡ Tranquila, que a Cho le queda mucho por sufrir, y a Harry, igual. No se van a librar, aunque a Ginny también le queda un trecho... ¿Fans? ¿Yo tengo de eso? Ni que fuera Rowling jajajaja. Las ganas mías. Te mantendré informada chiquilla. Tú descuida. Yo también te quiero, y un montón, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Arriba Cactus¡¡¡¡  
  
Y ya me largo, que he respondido suficiente. Ains, que anda más que decir. Espero que leáis también mis otros fics y dejéis reviews (y en éste también, claro). Sé que mis capítulos son cortitos, pero es que es así como me salen, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, intentaré hacerlos más largos la próxima vez. Os lo juro¡¡¡¡.  
  
Cualquier cosa, review o email (Shashira_total@hotmail.com). Se aceptan tomatazos, pero nada de virus¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Besossssssssssssssssss  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Olvidarte: Capítulo 2  
  
- Creo que éste caso va a ser más interesante que el de Gebrauch. ¿No te hace ilusión trabajar junto a Malfoy?  
  
- No tiene gracia. Va a ser un infierno.  
  
- Pero vale la pena por ver al guapo diablo que lo habita. Te compensa. - un bufido salió por el teléfono.  
  
- Oh Ginny Weasley, no cambiarás nunca.  
  
Hermione escuchaba a Ginny reírse a través del auricular, a la vez que ella hacía una mueca divertida imaginándose a Draco Malfoy disfrazado de diablo, colita puntiaguda incluida. La risa de Ginny fue apagada por un ruido de fondo.  
  
- Cariño, ten cuidado con la bandeja - gritó Ginny y se escuchó  
una segunda voz a lo lejos, que decía "Sí".  
  
- ¿Qué pasa allí? - preguntó Hermione interesada.  
  
- Jimmy - respondió resignada Ginny - le ha dado por traerme  
todas las mañanas bizcochos y leche a la cama, pero no es muy diestro en  
la cocina.  
  
- ¿Habéis comprado los billetes? - Hermione se tumbó en su  
cama, haciendo que un cojín acabara en el suelo. Tenía libertad para  
moverse gracias a que hablaba por un móvil, ya que en Hogsmeade, al ser  
un pueblo enteramente de magos, no había red telefónica.  
  
- El Jueves por la mañana cogemos el vuelo, hacemos escala en  
España, y llegaremos a Gatwick a eso de las doce de la noche.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de regresar, Ginny? Recuerda que has estado  
ausente casi cuatro años, siempre poniendo excusas para no dejar Nueva  
York y cuando venías era por una estancia breve - Hermione hizo una  
pausa para que Ginny respondiera, pero solo se escuchaba un tintineo de  
cristales de fondo - ¿no crees que en Estados Unidos estarás más segura?  
  
- Es hora de volver a casa, Hermione. - respondió seria. En una  
mano el teléfono y con la otra alisaba la colcha de su cama. Quería  
volver. Necesitaba volver, necesitaba ver a... Un nudo se le hizo en la  
garganta. Se recompuso - Además Jimmy estará conmigo, como en los  
últimos años. Viviremos en Londres y todo seguirá igual, solo que podré  
verte más a menudo.  
  
- Menos mal, estaba harta de volar horas y horas hasta allí en  
vacaciones. Con polvos flú llegaré antes - de nuevo la risa de Ginny y  
el sonido de cristales rompiéndose.  
  
- Mi vida, eso es la sal no el azúcar. - soltó un suspiro - Dios  
voy a tener que ir a limpiar todo el desastre de la cocina. Hombres...  
¿nos recogerás en el aeropuerto?  
  
- Claro, esa noche podréis dormir en mi casa. - volvió a  
escuchar ruidos y un gran golpe que Hermione dedujo como la bandeja -  
Creo que te dejo ya, nos vemos en dos días. Dale saludos a Jimmy.  
  
- Se los daré de tu parte, y no te preocupes por lo de Malfoy,  
después de todo, siempre puedes volver a pegarle como en tercero - Ginny  
se quedó en silencio, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas - ¿Cómo está  
Harry?.  
  
"No tendría que haber preguntado " se dijo, "con Jimmy estoy feliz pero...no, no es lo mismo". Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte de Hermione.  
  
- Oh, está bien, sí, bien - Hermione cambió de posición en la  
cama, se revolvió entre las colchas - Prepara su boda con Cho, es dentro  
de tres meses - esto último lo dijo en voz baja. De nuevo silencio,  
aquel silencio que ambas odiaban.  
  
- Hasta dentro de dos días, Hermione - y antes de llegar a  
despedirse, Ginny había colgado.  
  
Se tumbó mirando el techo. Le gustaba que su mejor amiga regresara a casa por fin, después de años de ausencia, pero aún no se había atrevido a decirle nada a Harry ¿Lo sabría Ron? Bueno, eso ya no era asunto suyo. No se hablaban desde que rompieron. Cogió el cojín que había caído al suelo. Lo abrazó. Ron...  
  
Ginny observó el marco azul marino de la foto que tenía entre sus manos. Se veía a una Hermione con diecisiete años y alisándose la túnica negra de Hogwarts, junto a ella estaba un chico de cabello negro y revuelto de ojos verde esmeralda, delgado y esmirriado, sonreía divertido a la cámara colocándose el sombrero de mago. Al otro lado un chico alto, con nariz larga y pelo de un rojo intenso miraba de reojo a Hermione mientras le pasaba disimuladamente su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica y un color rosa cubría su rostro lleno de pecas. Ella estaba junto a Harry, con sus manos enlazadas y echándose miradas de ternura.  
  
El corazón se le encogió. ¿Estaría preparando ahora la lista de invitados con Cho? ¿Sabrían igual sus besos en los labios de otra? Le dolía. Aquello aún dolía...  
  
"Y como maldigo lo que aún siento por ti" pensó "maldito el amor que aún te tengo, Harry. Pero lo que mas me duele, es que junto a ella seas feliz". Un estruendo la volvió a la realidad. Jimmy estaba en la puerta, con su sonrisa radiante.  
  
- Para ti - dejó en la cama unos cuantos bizcochos y una  
vaso de leche. No traía bandeja y Ginny no tardó en descubrir, minutos  
más tarde, que la había roto.  
  
- Gracias cariño. - una sonrisa forzada se fijó en su rostro  
y se obligó a comer al menos un bizcocho. Jimmy la miró extrañado. La  
conocía muy bien y sabía que le pasaba algo, que estaba triste. Ginny  
lo supo nada más fijar sus ojos en los de él ¿eran verdes o azules?  
"No, verdes no..." se dijo, "otra vez no". Le acarició.  
  
- Estoy bien - dijo y se levantó de la cama. Llevaba una  
camiseta de rugby enorme amarilla, y anduvo descalza hasta el  
pasillo, asomando la cabeza. Asustada, abrió la boca asombrada.  
  
- ¿Todo eso lo has hecho tú solo?  
  
- No fue culpa mía - se disculpaba Jimmy. Dibujó una sonrisa.  
Sabía como actuar frente a Ginny para que no le regañara.  
  
- Anda vete de aquí ahora mismo - levantó el brazo  
indicándole que saliera - Eres un auténtico desastre. - y se dirigió  
a la cocina, donde se llevó horas limpiándola.  
  
De nuevo el destino los volvía a unir, y Ginny deseó, recogiendo los cristales del suelo, que todo fuera como antes.  
  
No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero tengo tendencia a hacer los capítulo cortitos. Lo siento, pero es que hay veces que llegas a un límite que dices "aquí tiene que acabar", y por mucho que quiera añadir, no me gusta. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta os la contestaré encantada, solo escribidme. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Por favor. Es sólo el segundo capítulo. No me matéis¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡¡¡ DEJAS REVIEWS¡¡¡ 


	3. Capítulo3

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, son las 5:06 a.m y estoy, como comprenderéis, muerta de sueño. Pero no me quería ir sin actualizar éste fic, que ya voy por el 5º capítulo... a ver qué pasa...  
  
Bueno, respondo reviews:  
  
* Mep1: Espero no haberme tardado mucho. Sorry si es así. Aquí el tercer capítulo, con todo mi cariño. Besos y gracias¡¡¡  
  
* MEIKO : Quilla no me pegues por favor¡¡¡¡¡ Que Puffy (para todos los fan adictos, se llama "Expediente") lo único que pasa es que va a tener final distinto, que no influye para nada. Son historias paralelas. ¿Tanto te gusta Expediente? Mmm bueno, a ti es que te encanta los Draco / Herm... Te veo cuando regreses de Granada, te quiero pava estúpida¡¡¡  
  
* Azkaban : Hola¡¡¡ Que no escribo tan bien, te lo aseguro chiquilla, tu es que me sobreestimas... ¿soy mala? Gracias¡¡¡ Me encanta ser mala (sonrisa malévola). Bueno, aquí el capítulo nuevo. Siento haberme tardado, los exámenes, ya sabes... besos¡¡¡¡¡  
  
* Andreina : Bueno, será un Harry/Ginny, al menos la historia gira alrededor de ellos, de un pasado difuso... de un regreso... bueno, que aquí tu nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Phoebe : Juro solemnemente que no escribo tan bien. Bueno, la intriga durará, porque en éste capítulo... eh... mejor que leas. Espero no defraudarte. Besos¡¡¡ Gracias por todo¡¡  
  
* ginny142003 : Sé que me vas a matar, pero de momento esa pregunta no te la voy a responder ¿si? Mejor lee. Por favor, no me mates aún¡¡¡¡ Gracias ¡¡¡¡ Beshitos¡¡¡  
  
* Irene : Me alegra de que te haya gustado¡¡¡ Sé que son cortitos, pero es que tengo una manía: Escribo los capítulos de una vez, del tirón, porque sino no me gustan y no me salen, por eso son tan cortos. Jimmy es torpe, muy torpe, pero Ginny tiene una gran paciencia con él, es que lo quiere muchísimo¡¡¡¡ Yo también, es un personaje que adoro... espero que vosotros también lo adoréis. Besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
* magda: Chiquilla ¿cuántas veces me has dejado el mismo review? Parece ser que te gustó mucho... muchas gracias¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡ Espero que éste te guste de igual modo.  
  
*PATTY : Cariño, querida amiga, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para poder ver a Ginny en Inglaterra. Lo siento, antes tengo que hacer éste capítulo, me lo pedía la mente. Te veo por el Messenger. Te quiero mucho¡¡¡¡ Gracias por todo¡¡¡¡  
  
* gin_ynia : Me alegro de que te gustara. Eso, tú publica ya hija, y nos vemos por el Messenger. Besitos¡¡¡ Gracias¡¡¡  
  
* kat : Hola¡¡¡ Bueno, de momento pienso continuar todas mis historias, porque no hay cosa que odie más que un fic inconcluso. No me gusta que me hagan eso a mí, y no pienso hacérselo a los demás. Tienes razón, es muy difícil seguir las historias, pero le doy mucho a la mente, y acaban saliendo solas, eso lo prometo solemnemente y Yussi está para demostrarlo. Besitos y mil gracias¡¡¡  
  
Y ahora el capítulo nuevo (no me lo creo: El tercero ya¡¡¡). Seguramente no es lo que esperáis, siento muchísimo si es así, pero es un capítulo que me gusta mucho, porque aparece uno de mis pelirrojos predilectos¡¡¡¡ Aunque debo de admitir, que mi Weasley favorito será siempre Fred Weasley.  
  
Si queréis hablar conmigo escribid a: Shashira_total@hotmail.com y sino dejad review.  
  
Venga no me enrollo más. Besitos¡¡¡ Sed muy buenos, no como yo¡¡¡¡  
  
OLVIDARTE: Capítulo 3  
  
La puerta sonaba insistentemente. No quería abrir, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco más, pero ahí estaba su eterno enemigo: El timbre. Primero Cho, y ahora esto. Se levantó de muy mal humor y abrió la puerta casi de golpe. Al ver a la ansiosa persona miró el reloj.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - le preguntó de mal talante, con el pelo negro más revuelto de lo normal y casi dormido, sin gafas, aunque podría reconocer ese cabello rojo en cualquier parte.  
  
- Buenos días a ti también - dijo Ron, cruzando los brazos, haciéndose el ofendido - y no es temprano, son las doce.  
  
- Para ti lo es - respondió, restregándose sus ojos  
verdes y rascándose la nuca.  
  
Hizo pasar a su amigo al salón, fue a por las gafas, y al bajar observó a Ron. No había cambiado tanto desde Hogwarts. Seguía siendo el más alto de los Weasley, el cabello pelirrojo más largo quizá, y sus ojos eternamente azules. El rostro lleno de pecas, dándole un aire infantil, aunque ya rozara los veinticinco... seguía siendo aquel niño cabezota que conoció en el tren el primer año de escuela. Siempre sería así.  
  
- ¿Necesitas algo? - Le preguntó Harry, sentándose en el sillón mullido que tenía enfrente del sofá dónde estaba Ron.  
  
- No, solo pasaba por aquí de regreso a casa y me dije: Vamos a ver a Harry, que me invitará a almorzar...  
  
- Pues tu casa queda a unos kilómetros de aquí - le dijo, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo - Pero te puedes quedar a comer si quieres. Cho no vendrá hasta la noche. - Ron abrió los ojos, divertido - Fue a mirar lo del banquete con su madre, ya sabes, la boda - dijo bajando el tono, a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió.  
  
- Será un gran evento - dijo, haciendo como el que leía un cartel, y poniendo una voz alegremente ronca - El niño que vivió, se casa con la ganadora del premio "La Bruja más hermosa del año" - sonrió - Hacéis buena pareja...  
  
Harry frunció el ceño  
  
- Nunca te gustó Cho. Desde que estábamos en  
Hogwarts tienes algo en contra de ella.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "para qué negar lo evidente".  
  
- Supongo que siempre tuve la esperanza de que acabaras con Gin... - pero calló antes de decir el nombre, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas. Harry endureció el rostro - Lo siento.  
  
- No importa, todo está olvidado - su voz sonó fría e indiferente, pero el corazón del chico se encogió ¿Por qué? ¿Por rabia? La recordó andando por la casa, con sus pantalones cortos de lino blanco, y un jersey amarillo, que le resaltaba sus pecas y su cabellera pelirroja. Su risa, sus ojos, sus caricias. Ginny...  
  
De pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca, era Ron.  
  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le dijo mientras le devolvía el golpe, pero el pelirrojo logró esquivarlo.  
  
- Estabas atontado ¿en qué pensabas? - Se removió, incómodo por la pregunta. No le podía decir a su amigo la verdad, tenía que buscar algo para cambiar de tema - Pensaba en... en si serás capaz de estar en la boda y no montar un escándalo con Hermione.  
  
Le dio en el punto débil. Ron miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que rompió con ella? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, y en su mente la vio. En la cama al amanecer, desnuda frente a él, riñéndole como siempre, pero Ron sonreía, porque estaba a su lado, cada mañana, cada día, cada noche... volvió a la realidad, era Harry el que le sonreía ahora.  
  
- Si tú la invitaste a la boda, habrá que respetarla. - dijo malhumorado, observando a su amigo de reojo - Pero no me pidas que le dirija la palabra, porque no lo haré.  
  
- Eres un cabezota - le dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza - En el fondo sabes que ella llevaba razón, y no eres capaz de admitir que...  
  
- ¿Y tu con Ginny? - Harry paró en seco y la sonrisa se borró de su cara para dar paso a una expresión de sorpresa - Si, no me mires de ese modo. Nunca supimos realmente lo que pasó. Ella anuló el compromiso, así - chasqueó los dedos - de repente. Te dejó, y se fue a Nueva York. Ahora casi no la vemos porque, básicamente, no quiere pisar Inglaterra.  
  
¿Estaba insinuando Ron que él tenía la culpa de que la pelirroja lo hubiese dejado a meses de su boda? Sabía que se molestaba con facilidad por el asunto de Hermione, pero aquello estaba pasando a unos campos que no quería tocar por ningún motivo, y mucho menos con el que, años atrás, iba a ser su cuñado.  
  
-Me voy - su tono era cortante. Ron se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta - Ah, se me olvidaba, mamá quiere que vayas a comer a La Madriguera el Viernes - abrió la puerta y lo observó, Harry estaba desconcertado - Te veo en el trabajo mañana.  
  
- ¿Pero no te ibas a quedar a almorzar? - Ron volvió el rostro, sonriendo débilmente y negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
La suave brisa le azotó sus cabellos y movió la cabeza intentando apartarlos de su rostro, y de paso su mente. Imposible.  
  
Metió las manos en la chaqueta y comenzó a andar, decidió dar un paseo para despejarse. Entonces empezó recordando, recordándola...  
  
Había sido la primera en su vida para todo. Se enamoró de ella nada más verla, con su pelo enmarañado, su figura altiva y hecha una sabelotodo. Siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo. Hasta ese día no descubrió cuánto la amaba. Ese día en el que Malfoy la llamó Sangre Sucia, en séptimo, y el pelirrojo salió en su defensa.  
  
Comenzaron a insultarse, cada vez subiendo más el tono, todo el colegio alrededor de ellos, en medio del pasillo, expectantes. Y Hermione apareció de la nada, sujetándole por el brazo, para evitar que se abalanzara contra Draco y gritándole que lo olvidara. Pero no podía ¿cómo dejar que Malfoy se fuera después de haber insultado a la chica que él quería? Claro que, a los ojos de todos, él la defendía como amiga. A su mente volvieron las palabras de Draco: "Hazle caso, Weasley, hasta una Sangre Sucia es más lista que tú".  
  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dio un paso hacia el rubio, decidido a insultarle y pegarle un puñetazo, pero de repente sintió unas manos en su cara, y unos labios contra los suyos. Al separarse vio a Hermione. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Ron no reaccionaba, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada. Ella solo le sonreía, con esa dulzura que solo le dedicaba él, como si fuera un regalo. Le había besado delante de toda la escuela, delante de Malfoy. La chica le cogió de la mano y los que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos se apartaron, dejando un pasillo. "Ven", le dijo suavemente, "Vámonos de aquí" y tirando de su mano lo sacó de allí.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione lo volvió a besar, antes de que Ron le dijera algo lo acalló posando un dedo en su boca. "No digas nada", le susurró al oído. "Sólo bésame" y Ron lo hizo, pero no solo esa noche, sino todas las que siguieron. Hasta que...  
  
Abrió los ojos y vio que llevaba bastante tiempo caminando, pues estaba en las afueras del Valle de Godric. Miró el reloj, eran las dos.  
  
Sonrió melancólico. "No vale la pena recordar" se dijo, "No vale la pena pensar en alguien que ya no te quiere" . Y acto seguido se desapareció, intentando dejar atrás el Valle , y el extraño sentimiento que siempre le nacía al pensar en Hermione Granger.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
CAPÍTULO TERMINADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (aplausos) Bien, bien, cortito. Espero, de verdad, no defraudaros. El siguiente capítulo ya será el regreso de Ginny tachán tachán (melodía de suspense, estilo Ágatha Christie). Por cierto, antes de irme quiero proponer una teoría sobre de dónde sacó Rowling los nombres de algunos personajes:  
  
Soy auténtica devota de los libros de misterios, en especial de Arthur Conan Doyle y Ágatha Christie. Y Resulta que leyendo hace poco un libro de ésta última, me di cuenta de que algunos nombres aparecidos en sus novelas, son iguales o de gran similitud con los de Rowling.  
  
1º_ En uno de los libros, hay un protagonista llamado Nevile, que en lo único que cambia del de Rowling es en que le falta una "L". Su apellido era Strange, que se parece a Lestrange.  
  
2º_ Hay en otra de sus novelas un hombre llamado Fawkes, una chica llamada Millicent y un médico llamado Grainger, que en lo único que se diferencia es en la "i" suprimida.  
  
3º_ Hay un James y también Charlie y Poppy.  
  
Bueno, es una opinión, son muchas similitudes. De todos modos, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto. Besos a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡ Dejad Reviews¡¡¡¡ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola¡¡¡¡¡ Ya estoy aquí, espero no haberme retrasado mucho, pero tuve que hacerle arreglos a éste capítulo de última hora.  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
* ginny142003: Ey¡¡ A mí me encanta Ágatha Christie, y nadie me quita de la cabeza la teoría de que Roeling ha leído más de un libro de ella. Cho y Harry... bueno, de momento la boda sigue, pero tu tranquila que el secreto que se descubre en éste capítulo cambiará el rumbo de la historia...  
  
* Phoebe: Gracias por tu opinión y por decirme que escribo bien, cuando no me venga la inspiración te llamo y me anima¡¡¡ Lo de Harry y Ginny saldrá más adelante, de momento no tengo previsto decirlo, aunque aquí se desvela algo interesante...  
  
* Irene : Pues sí, tienes razón, eres una impaciente¡¡¡ Las parejas están rotas, pero la causa se desvelará por el capítulo cinco o seis más o menos. Gracias y Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* ^nan^ : A mí Cho también me cae fatal, pero es un instrumento bastante útil en mi fic, aunque tranquila, solo la utilizo, nada más. De Draco/Herm nada¡¡¡¡ Eso otras historias, aquí en todo caso Herm/Ron, claro, si es que no hay nadie en medio... Nos vemos en el Messenger niña¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡  
  
* magda: Venga, aquí tienes la continuación¡¡¡ No te preocupes porque aún queda trama y secretos por descubrir... Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* MEIKO: La pava, tenía que aparecer la capulla¡¡¡ Tu te quejas de que hago daño a Ron/Herm, cuando eres la primera que defiende la pareja Draco/Herm¡¡¡¡ Es que no hay quién te entienda¡¡¡ Venga, ya tienes aquí el nuevo capítulo maldita Cactus¡¡ Te quiero¡¡¡ Por cierto, que pronto termino "La Carta Esférica" pero... ¿me lo podrías dejar más tiempo? Es que me lo voy a leer de neuvo, ya sabes que Arturo Pérez Reverte me puede el cabroncete... Te veo mañana¡¡  
  
* mep1: ¿En serio hay tanto suspenso? Bueno eso me gusta¡¡¡ El por qué de las peleas amorosas aún no las voy a decir, y Ginny regresa en éste capítulo, con Jimmy y con un secreto por descubrir... espero dejarte con más intriga¡¡¡ Jajajaja (risa malavada). Gracias por todo¡¡  
  
* kmila: Hola musa¡¡¡ Bueno, tu concéntrate en tus fic (por cierto, leedlos todos que son buenísimos) que la inspiración me llega al hablar contigo¡¡¡¡ Venga, espero que te guste este capítulo¡¡¡  
  
* gin_ynia : Ron y Herm es una pareja secundaria en éste fic, pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos, lo siento. Lo que pasó entre Harry & Ginny... queda, al menos espérate dos capítulo, pero creo que con éste vas a tener más dudas que antes. Por cierto, Cho desaparecerá, PERO de momento se dará una vueltecita por aquí y por allá...  
  
Y nada más¡¡¡ Espero que os guste mucho y que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo.  
  
Si queréis algo, dejad reviews o escribidme a mi email: Shashira_total@hotmail.com  
  
Sed buenos¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Capítulo 4 de: Olvidarte  
  
Se había levantado temprano, muy temprano, pero no tenía sueño. Lo único que hacía era darle vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza. No podía evitarlo.  
  
Estaban sentados en la cafetería del aeropuerto, desayunando chocolate con tostadas, aunque Ginny apenas había probado bocado, realmente solo lo hacía por acompañar a Jimmy, que la observaba en silencio, estudiándola con aquellos ojos tan singulares. Ora azules, ora verdes. Bonitos colores, se dijo, pero también demasiados recuerdos.  
  
El azul la transportaba hasta su niñez, esa niñez dulce y tranquila en "La Madriguera" junto a todos sus hermanos. Le venían a la mente los gritos de los alborotadores gemelos, los achuchones de Bill, los besos de Charlie, el interés de Percy por sus estudios, ese afán protector de Ron. Ron... había sido siempre la niña del pelirrojo, aunque todos sus hermanos la mimaban, éste no podía ocultar el favoritismo hacia Ginny. Recordó que al cumplir ocho años, Fred y George le echaron un hechizo a Sandy, la muñeca que contaba cuentos que le regalaron sus padres. Cuando los gemelos la hechizaron, Sandy solo contaba escenas subiditas de tono que tenía como protagonista a Tedd, el oso de peluche de Ron. La señora Weasley destruyó la muñeca, y Ginny no paró de llorar en horas. Entonces Ron fue con polvos flú hasta el callejón Diagon, y sin que nadie se enterase, se gastó todos sus ahorros en comprarle otra Sandy a Ginny.  
  
Aún sentía el tacto suave del papel en el que iba envuelta la caja, y la ilusión que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al verla de nuevo. Con su carita rosada, sus trenzas rubias y aquella túnica amarilla que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja. Le dio las gracias sin atender demasiado a su hermano y cuando levantó la mirada, observó con detenimiento esos hermosos ojos azules que había frente a ella, y supo que siempre estaría segura al lado de Ron.  
  
El verde eran tiempos más recientes, recuerdos más nítidos, tal vez más dolorosos. Cuando llegó a Nueva York sola, podía palpar la ausencia de Harry. Era una sensación extraña, lo buscaba por cada calle, cada esquina, con la esperanza de que algún día apareciera en la puerta de su apartamento y todo fuera como antes. Miraba las fotografías en la que salían juntos una y otra vez. Intentaba, en vano, diferenciar su aroma entre las cuatro paredes de su piso, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que Harry solo estaría a su lado en aquella mancha de tinta en un marco.  
  
Una y otra vez evocaba tiempos pasados, dónde un chico de pelo negro y revuelto la miraba como si fuera lo más valioso de su existencia. Y lo era, Ginny sabía que lo era. Pero ella había roto toda aquella magia un veinte de Enero, cuando le comunicó que se iba a Estados Unidos y que el compromiso quedaba anulado. Su rostro lleno de tristeza, perplejo ante lo que la chica le decía, pero Ginny no hizo nada por aclararlo, aunque en el interior sabía perfectamente el por qué de su decisión...  
  
Una señorita con voz robótica llamó para que todos los pasajeros con destino a Londres embarcaran. La pelirroja volvió a la realidad. Jimmy la miraba fijamente, con su vaso de chocolate caliente aún en las manos, le sonrió y ella se la correspondió.  
  
- Es nuestro vuelo - le dijo la pelirroja,  
él solo asintió alegre.  
  
Se levantaron de sus sillas y cogidos de la mano fueron hasta la puerta que la azafata había anunciado segundos antes.  
  
Al poco tiempo de despegar el avión Jimmy había quedado dormido, apoyada la cabeza en Ginny. La gorra blanca de baloncesto que llevaba se le calló en el regazo, ella la recogió y le besó el cabello, acariciándole un poco las puntas, hasta que el chico se removió en señal de reprobación y desistió. Por el otro lado tenía la ventanilla, por la que veía nubes blancas como si fueran algodón. Jimmy decía que eran de caramelo, como siempre tan goloso, sentía adoración por lo dulces, en especial por el chocolate.  
  
Una chica rubia y amable le preguntó que si quería algo de tomar y ella pidió un zumo de naranja. A los pocos minutos se lo trajo. Movió el vaso en pequeños círculos antes de beber y volver a mirar por la ventanilla. Suspiró.  
  
Iba de regreso a casa, iba a volver de nuevo a Inglaterra, y allí estaría... abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y fue entonces, solo entonces, cuando Ginny sitió algo que no había padecido en mucho tiempo. Miedo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tamborileaba en el volante del coche una canción muggle que sonaba en la radio. Llovía. El viento, furioso, hacía que las gotas chocaran de manera violenta en los cristales del viejo Ford gris metalizado de Hermione. Tenía la vista perdida, aunque de vez en cuando se distraía observando el parabrisas del coche, como si fuera al ritmo de la música.  
  
- Maldita caravana - dijo enfadada, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que daba un golpe desesperando al volante.  
  
No le gustaba esperar, no tenía paciencia para ello, nunca había poseído esa virtud. Hizo sonar el claxon y la fila interminable de coches avanzó unos pocos de metros. Miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, marcaban las once. Aún le quedaba un buen trecho para llegar a Gatwick, y si aquello no cambiaba, no llegaría a tiempo.  
  
Cambió de emisora la radio, hasta que dio con una canción que conocía perfectamente: Sacrifice de Elton John. Solo escuchar la dulce voz del cantante hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, al igual que años atrás los había hecho, pero había estado acompañada por Ron.  
  
Se imaginó de nuevo su piel llena de pequeñas pecas, moteada y blanquecina. Una vez ella tuvo deseos de contarlas una a una, de besarlas poquito a poco como si la vida dependiera de ello. Porque realmente su vida dependía de ello, de si estaba o no a su lado.  
  
Lo sentía latir bajo ella cuando hacían el amor, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho lleno de sudor, buscando sedienta los labios húmedos de él. Intentando desentrañar con cada caricia, con el contacto de la carne, el misterio que escondía en cada mancha bendita. Aún se veía atrapada entre sus brazos, con aliento del pelirrojo en el cuello, susurrándole palabras que no escuchaba. Inspirándole sentimientos que jamás contaría.  
  
En su cabeza oía los gemidos de ambos que rompían el silencio. Los de ella callados por sus besos, los de él perdidos en el tiempo.  
  
- Pero lo estropeaste todo, maldito cabezota - dijo en voz alta, con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía - Lo tiraste todo por la borda. Como un barco hundido. Y yo el marinero a la deriva.  
  
El claxon proveniente del coche de atrás la trajo a la realidad. Bajo la fuerte lluvia pudo vislumbrar que no quedaba ningún automóvil delante de ella. El reloj marcaban las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Arrancando de nuevo el Ford dejo vagar sus pensamientos un poco más, hasta llegar al desvió hacia el aeropuerto.  
  
" Y lo peor de todo" se dijo, maldiciéndose a sí misma, "es que aún quiero contarte una a una las pecas".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Veía a todo el mundo dándose abrazos, reencontrándose con familiares y conocidos, con sus seres queridos. Era una bonita estampa, pensó. Personas llorando, gritando, riendo. Muchas sensaciones podían ser experimentadas entre las cuatro paredes de un aeropuerto. Sin embargo, Ginny se sentía relativamente sola.  
  
Percibió que su mano derecha era oprimida y se encontró con el rostro dulce de Jimmy.  
  
Pasara lo que pasara nunca perdía esa serenidad, tan impresa en él como podía estarlo la tinta en una hoja de papel. La pelirroja más de una vez había perdidos los nervios en su presencia, o llorado angustiada cuando sentía un vacío interno. Entonces Jimmy la observaba desde una distancia de pocos metros, en silencio se acercaba hasta ella y le tocaba el rostro.  
  
El sentir su mano en su piel, aquella sensación de que todo marchaba bien le daba una seguridad y una tranquilidad que no eran descriptibles. Le enjugaba las lágrimas tomándose su tiempo, como midiendo la distancia entre uno y otro movimiento, y finalmente sonreía. Sonreía esbozando en sus labios una sinceridad que ella había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Expresaba tanto en tan poco... No quería nada a cambio, solo que la pelirroja no estuviera triste y ella lograba sobreponerse a los problemas, porque Jimmy estaba ahí, siempre lo estaba.  
  
Ginny divisó unos cómodos sillones apartados de la multitud y del gentío que se había formado en la salida.  
  
- Vamos a sentarnos mientras esperamos a Hermione -  
le dijo, y Jimmy la siguió, ambos con el equipaje a  
cuestas.  
  
Compraron algo de comer en una de las muchas máquinas que poblaban el aeropuerto y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en los mullidos sillones oscuros. Jimmy se apoyó en el brazo, quedando poco a poco adormilado. Ginny lo observaba tiernamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento, sus labios perfilados... y esos ojos ahora cerrados. En esos momentos, pensó, daban ganas de abrazarlo y tenerlo siempre así.  
  
Miró el reloj, Hermione se retrasaba ¿dónde se habría metido?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Corría todo lo que sus piernas lograban dar de sí. El cabello castaño quedó en poco tiempo pegado al rostro y, agobiada, intentaba apartárselo de los ojos, sin mucho éxito. ¿Por qué tenía que llover en el peor momento? Siempre sucedía lo mismo, el agua acababa siempre arruinando las mejores situaciones.  
  
De repente escuchó un claxon y al mirar a su izquierda observó que una masa se paraba a poco centímetro de ella. Era un coche oscuro y del interior gritaba un hombre.  
  
- ¿Pero señora es que no ha visto el coche?  
  
A Hermione le hervía la sangre. Señora, señora... SEÑORA¡¡¡¡¡ Le dio un golpe seco al capó del coche y se fue acercando hasta la ventanilla, donde un hombre de mediana edad lucía confuso.  
  
- Señorita, es señorita maldito imbécil sin escrúpulos¡¡¡ - dio un grito exasperada, con el dedo índice levantado amenazante ante la perplejidad del ocupante del coche - Todos iguales, cortados por el mismo patrón. Seréis idiotas¡¡¡¡  
  
Y siguió su camino, echando a correr en cuanto se calmó lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo, dejando atrás a un conductor impresionado por la sensibilidad de algunas mujeres respecto a su edad.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto se sacudió un poco, observando todo a su alrededor, buscando entre la multitud alguna cabellera pelirroja.  
  
Y la vio. Estaba sentada en un sillón, de espaldas, su cabello llamaba la atención, recogido con pinzas y entre algunos mechones rebeldes pudo verle el cuello lleno de pecas, pecas como las de Ron.  
  
Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a poca distancia.  
  
- Ginny... - ella se volvió y le sonrió. Se levantó y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. La pelirroja la estudió de arriba abajo, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
- Estás mojada¡¡¡ - Hermione rió, dejándose arrastrar hasta quedar frente al sillón ocupado por Jimmy - Se quedó dormido.  
  
- Qué lindo se ve¡¡¡¡ - le dijo observándolo minuciosamente. En esos momentos el chico hizo un gesto brusco y la gorra se calló al suelo, dejando al descubierto un cabello pelirrojo y muy revuelto - Puro Weasley. Esas pecas y ese pelo son inconfundibles, aunque... - Hermione hizo una pausa. El niño se estaba despertando, dejando ver unos enormes ojos verdes - Se parece mucho, muchísimo a Harry - suspiró- Si él supiera que...  
  
- No. El nunca sabrá - dijo Ginny tajante - Nunca. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola gente¡¡¡¡¡ La verdad es que estoy impresionada, sobretodo porque  
he recibido reviews en los que me dicen que aún no se ha aclarado con  
Jimmy ¿hijo o novio? Bueno, pues os respondo: HIJO.  
  
Lo que pasa es que yo quería que no se notara hasta el capítulo  
anterior, porque me parecía que os iba a gustar la sorpresa... espero  
que así sea. ^_^UU Sin más, comienzo a responder.  
  
* ginny142003 : Siento que empezaras el instituto niña¡¡¡ Yo lo  
comienzo mañana, sí, una depresión. ¿De verdad gritaste? Bien¡¡¡ Me  
alegro de que te impresionara¡¡¡ Me has hecho feliz¡¡¡ Lo de  
Hermione... ahí creo que dejo ver mi lado más feminista, además, yo me  
la imagino toda una guerrera. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Phoebe: Vale, te cojo la palabra, cuando esté desanimada, te escribo  
un email. Lo de Harry/Ginny y Herm/Ron se va aclarando poco a poco, de  
momento aquí pongo el por qué se enfadaron Ron & Herm. Me alegro de que  
te gustara el capítulo. Xao¡¡  
  
* Irene : Bueno, lo que Harry no sabrá nunca es que tiene un hijo.  
Ginny se niega en rotundo a decírselo y Hermione pues quiere que su  
amigo sepa la verdad, lógico ¿no crees? Bueno, yo no me tardo en  
continuar, mi fic favorito (Vacaciones de Navidad, os lo recomiendo a  
todos) tarda más o menos dos semanas... te puedes imaginar la depresión  
que me produce ¿verdad?. U_U. Besos¡¡  
  
* MEIKO : Hola asquerosa¡¡¡¡ Quilla, me ha encantado "El Ocho"(os  
recomiendo que leáis ese libro, de Catherine Neville), me he enamorado  
de Solarin¡¡¡¡ Vaya con el ruso... es...es... DRACO¡¡¡¡ Me lo leeré  
otra vez, como "La Carta Esférica", estoy enamorada del protagonista  
también(Coy se llama)¡¡¡¡ Es que Pérez Reverte es un Dios¡¡¡¡ Me  
encanta como escribe el tío, es un máquina. Las dudas te las resuelvo  
cuando regreses, y ya está, que tardaré en devolverte el libro ¿eh? No  
me puedo creer que me haya leído casi 900 páginas en un fin de  
semana...  
  
* magda: ¿Soy mala? Gracias¡¡¡¡ Ya no me tardé ¿no? Aquí tienes la  
continuación. Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* ^nan^ : Siiiiiiiiiiii Jimmy es un niño¡¡¡¡ y un niño bastante listo,  
por cierto. Habrá más de Herm/Ron, pero tienes que tener paciencia,  
porque tienes para rato. ¿No se te había ocurrido lo de Jimmy? Bien¡¡¡¡  
Ese era mi objetivo, coger a todos por sorpresa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ La intriga  
sigue, no desesperes¡¡¡  
  
* Ginny Jo Weasley: No te creas tonta por pensar que Jimmy era el novio  
de Ginny, es que yo quería que pensarais eso. Me gusta que al menos tú  
no me regañes por tener los capítulos cortitos, gracias¡¡¡¡¡ Qué buena  
eres... espero que te siga gustando. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* CARO RADCLIFFE : Bueno, me siento afortunada porque te guste éste fic  
no gustándote la pareja protagonista. Lo de dejarlo juntitos... tú  
mejor lo lees ¿si? Muchas gracias por leerlo, realmente me ha gustado  
que te guste.  
  
* Aicha: ¿Presidenta y Miembro (Único, de momento) Fundadora Del Club  
Oficial De Fans De Shashira? TE MATO¡¡¡¡¡ Ni hablar, no quiero¡¡¡¡  
Jajajaja, menos mal que es broma... sino no seguirías con vida... Harry  
de momento está en las nubes y no sabrás que tiene un hijo, además,  
pasan demasiadas cosas...  
  
* kat: La separación del pelirrojo y Herm es necesaria, ya lo verás más  
adelante y Jimmy es el hijo de Ginny y Harry. Lo que pasa es que ella  
no quiere decírselo. Ellos se separaron hace cuatro años, y la causa  
aún no te la puedo desvelar, pero te diré algo: Fue ella la que dejó a  
Harry.  
  
* Yussi: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii viva los finales de infarto¡¡¡¡ Son lo  
mejores, Spielberg no sé si será capaz, pero Reverte sí¡¡¡¡ Por cierto  
¿quieres contarle tú a Ronnie las pecas? Jajajaja Sí, que sé que te  
gusta demasiado, lo estás deseando... eres una chica mala...  
  
* lore: Hola¡¡¡ Ciquilla, que si, que lo sigo. Espero que te siga  
gustando éste capítulo. Besos¡¡  
  
* mep1: Me has dado una alegría al decirme que te encanta mi forma de  
escribir¡¡¡ Te adoro¡¡¡ ¿Te lo figurabas lo de Jimmy? U_U. Espero que  
lo que sucede en éste capítulo no te lo imagines...  
  
* PATTY : Hola bebé¡¡¡ No sé si sigues enojada conmigo pero... en fin.  
La descripción de Jimmy sale en éste capítulo, no es como generalmente  
lo describen. ¿ FAN DE SHASHIRA! PATTY. SOCIA NUMERO 2 DESPUES DE  
YUSSI.? JEJEJEJE os mato...  
  
* Arwen-chan: Lo de Ginny & Harry no sale aún, de momento solo se  
aclara un poco lo de Ron & Herm. Ya leí uno de tus fics¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Megera1: Jajajajaja así que gritaste histérica¡¡¡¡ Si te das cuenta,  
el desayuno que Jimmy le "prepara" a Ginny es solo bizcochos de paquete  
y leche, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue echar la leche en un vaso,  
pero como es tan pequeño... pues fue algo torpe. Ya tienes aquí el  
capítulo. Xao¡¡¡¡  
  
Pues nada, ya está, sólo decir que me costó terminarlo y... que  
disfrutéis y os guste mucho¡¡¡  
  
**********************************  
  
Capítulo 5: Olvidarte  
  
- Tarde o temprano se sabrá.  
  
- Me ocuparé de que no suceda.  
  
- No puedes ocultar un niño de cuatro años toda una  
vida, Ginny.  
  
Hermione miraba a la pelirroja con los labios apretados, intentando que entrara en razón, pero ella no le hacía caso. Observaba al ser que yacía en la cama. Un niño pelirrojo, con el pelo alborotado, sin un sitio fijo, y el rostro lleno de pecas. Dormía con una mano apoyada a un lado, y con la otra agarraba la sábana, dejando entrever parte de un pijama de cohetes espaciales azul marino y blanco.  
  
- Cuando tus padres se enteren de que tienen un nieto... tu madre no te lo perdonará en la vida.  
  
Bajaban por las escaleras de madera oscura hacia el salón, donde crepitaba la madera encendida en la chimenea. Se sentaron en el sofá, tomando sendas tazas de té en la mano que había preparado Ginny al llegar del aeropuerto. Cogieron unas mantas y se abrigaron con ellas sentadas en el sofá.  
  
- Mañana iré a la Madriguera a hablar con ellos - anunció Ginny, después de guardar silencio varios minutos.  
  
- ¿Llevarás al niño? - la pelirroja negó, haciendo que su cabellera se balanceara de un lado a otro - Eres una cabezota, todos los Weasleys sois iguales, Ron también era... - su amiga sonrió levemente al oír aquel nombre en los labios de Hermione, ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada hasta las orejas - ...Olvídalo.  
  
- Nunca pude entender cómo llegaste a durar tanto con mi hermanito. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo. - tomó algo de té - Siempre peleando, siempre enojados... y enamorados.  
  
- Si, así eran las cosas... pero él las estropéo. - Hermione agarró con fuerza la taza - No sé cómo fue capaz de aparecerse en el despacho y propinarle esa paliza a mi jefe. Y todo porque creía que tenía una aventura con él¡¡¡  
  
- Es el lenguaje de Ron, él no va por palabras, va a  
los puños, directamente.  
  
- Sí - sonrió con añoranza - ¿Recuerdas cuando se  
enteró de que Harry y tú erais novios?  
  
Ginny encontraba muy interesante el dibujo de su taza de té, de la que bebió un trago largo.  
  
- Ron no le dirigió la palabra a Harry en meses - dijo la pelirroja observando el fuego. Volteó a ver a su amiga, que distraída se hacía nudos en su enmarañado cabello - Deberías de volver con mi hermano, estoy segura de que aún te quiere.  
  
- No me hagas reír. Lo único que Ron ha querido en toda su vida han sido los pasteles de tu madre.  
  
Hubo un silencio y luego estallaron en carcajadas, cuando a la mente les vino aquel día en el que el pelirrojo quiso aprender a preparar dulces y acabó bañado en harina y chocolate, con la señora Weasley regañándole por casi quemar la cocina.  
  
Ginny dejó en la mesita auxiliar la taza vacía y miró a Hermione. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio del viaje, pero aún así estaba serio y tenso.  
  
- Quiero que me acompañes mañana.  
  
- Estás loca - respondió la morena poniéndose de pie, y andando por a habitación - ¿Y si me encuentro a tu hermano? No quiero verlo ni en pintura¡¡¡¡  
  
- No estará. Las últimas noticias que tuve de él me llegaron de Japón - Hermione levantó las cejas, asombrada - El departamento de Aurores lo mandó para investigar sobre un grupo de brujos, puede que sean mortífagos.  
  
La morena no había ido a visitar a los Weasley desde que rompió con Ron años atrás. A la señora Weasley se la había encontrado varias veces en el Callejón Diagon. Tomando café conversaban y todo lo demás, pero siempre que proponía una visita a la Madriguera ella la rechazaba. Solo la idea de cruzarse con Ron después de tres años sin verse le hacía hervir la sangre, aunque también estremecer. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tendría más pecas? ¿Sonreiría igual? Y sus ojos, esos ojos azules que miraban más allá de su piel, que la atravesaba y a veces, pensaba la chica, podía vislumbrar cosas en ella que sólo él conocía.  
  
"Yo no te quiero"  
  
Aquellas fueron las palabras que Ron le dijo exactamente a Hermione en una acalorada discusión, porque él entró en el despacho del jefe de Hermione, el Señor Murray, y le asestó varios puñetazos. Aún retumbaban en su mente cada una de las palabras, como heridas que sangran.  
  
No la quería.  
  
Él nunca la quiso.  
  
- Muy bien, te acompañaré - Ginny iba a hablar pero Hermione prosiguió - Sólo iremos a comer, y nos regresaremos ¿entendido?  
  
La pelirroja asintió, quitándose un peso de encima.  
  
Al menos si su amiga la acompañaba no sería tan catastrófico. Una y mil veces se había imaginado la escena: Su madre sentada en la silla, sofocada por la noticia, su padre abanicándola con la mano y sin articular palabra. Ambos al límite del desmayo. Y ella allí, de pie en la cocina, con un niño pelirrojo y de ojos verde azulados escondido entre sus piernas.  
  
La señora Weasley lloraría al tenerlo en brazos y haría alusión a que se parece mucho a Harry, pero que tiene el cabello tan rojo como Ginny, con esas pecas cubriéndole el rostro. Su padre estaría orgulloso de tener por fin a un nieto, y se impresionaría cuando Jimmy le enseñara a utilizar la televisión y el teléfono. "Impresionante" diría el señor Weasley, "Es mi nieto, no cabe la menor duda".  
  
¿Qué pensaría Harry si supiera que ella se quedó encinta cuando lo abandonó? Ginny había pensado en aquel encuentro soñado, con el chico esperando en la puerta. Ella lo encontraría al regreso de las compras y se abrazarían. La pelirroja le daría la noticia y Harry reiría nervioso. Sin embargo no fue así. A los pocos meses de romper se enteró por una carta de su madre que Harry había rehecho su vida con Cho... y hacía tan solo una semana Hermione le había comunicado que se casaban.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Hermione la sobresaltó, asintió.  
  
- Es el viaje, creo que me voy a la cama. - antes de que saliera de la habitación la morena le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Con quién vas a dejar a Jimmy mañana?  
  
- Con Giork - al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga Ginny añadió - Se llevan bien, y a Jimmy le gusta sus cuentos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A las once de la mañana del día siguiente Giork Valentino estaba en la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Vestía pantalón vaquero con un jersey de lana azul marino y una chaqueta de piel con una bufanda anudada elegantemente. No contaba más de treinta años, era alto, de tez morena y cabello negro peinado en exceso, con unos ojos de un verde muy claro y extraño.  
  
Andaba por la casa con naturalidad y elegancia, dejando ver aquel atractivo del que hacía gala siempre que la situación se lo permitía.  
  
- No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí- le dijo a Hermione distraído, dejando notar su acento italiano.  
  
- Era una ganga - respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros - Además de ser espaciosa.  
  
- Vives al lado de La Casa De los Gritos - el cuerpo del chico se estremeció cuando entre las cortinas pudo ver una mansión enorme bastante vieja. - No me extraña que fuera tan barata, nadie quiere tener por vecinos a unos espíritus violentos¡¡¡  
  
Hermione sabía que en aquella casa estaba deshabitada, y que los supuestos espíritus no eran más que los gritos del profesor Lupin al transformarse en lobo, pero aquello siempre había sido un secreto guardado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, y no iba a comenzar a desvelarlo ahora.  
  
- Giork¡¡¡ - el chico y Hermione miraron hacia la escalera. Allí estaba Jimmy. Llevaba una sudadera blanca con capucha y unos pantalones vaqueros. Su rostro pecoso resplandecía mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones de madera. El cabello pelirrojo y muy desordenado brillaba como el mismo fuego, y en sus ojos, ahora azules, se reflejaba una felicidad indescriptible.  
  
Giork sonrió al verlo y se arrodilló para abrazarlo y cargarlo en brazos. Tras Jimmy estaba Ginny. Llevaba una falda tejana hasta la rodilla con botas de vaquero oscuras. Abrigada en un jersey de lana en diferentes tonos verdes de cuello alto. Abrazó a Giork con ternura cuando éste dejó al niño en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias por ocuparte de él - dijo la pelirroja.  
  
- No es nada - respondió Giork haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia - Ahora marchaos, antes de que se os haga tarde.  
  
Hermione se acercó a la chimenea y de un pequeño jarrón.  
  
- Vamos Ginny .  
  
Ginny se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, besándole tiernamente la frente y admirando una vez más esos ojos que cambiaban su tonalidad.  
  
- Volveré pronto - le susurró a Jimmy, que asentía mientras dejaba que su madre le acariciara el sedoso cabello pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione echó algo de polvos grises en la chimenea, que Ginny reconoció como polvos Flú, y con voz segura gritó  
  
- A La Madriguera.  
  
Ginny hizo lo mismo segundos más tarde, sintiendo como se mareaba por la velocidad del viaje. Abrió los ojos y vio a su paso diferentes chimeneas pertenecientes a las distintas casas conectadas a la red Flú, le pareció una película muggle. Cuando menos se lo esperaba salió disparada dando vueltas en el piso hasta que tropezó con un bulto en el suelo que la pelirroja dedujo como el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
Ambas chicas se levantaron y se miraron. Estaban llena de cenizas, y entre risas comenzaron a sacudirse una a la otra hasta que estuvieron medianamente decentes.  
  
La casa se veía tranquila. A un lado, en un sillón de cuero rojo y desgastado, unas agujas remendaban calcetines y un reloj de cuco (el cuco estaba desplumado) marcaba en esos momentos las doce y media. Ginny recorrió el salón con la mirada, parándose frente a los retrato de cada uno de sus hermanos, todos la saludaban e incluso Fred le hizo muecas con la cara para que sonriera, frente a la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba Percy. Debajo de la foto de Ron estaba ella, y justo al lado colgaba un retrato de Harry, que tendría en la foto unos dieciséis años.  
  
Unas risas provenientes de la cocina les llamó la atención, ambas chicas se miraron. Hermione le hizo señas a Ginny para que no hiciera ruido y pudieran así darle una sorpresa a la señora Weasley, la pelirroja asintió levemente e intentando no hacer crujir la madera bajo sus pies se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
La puerta de madera desgastada y llena de marcas por el paso de los años estaba cerrada. Dentro se escuchaban voces murmurando algo que no lograron descifrar. Hermione se pegó al marco izquierdo mientras que Ginny lo hizo en el derecho.  
  
- Cuando cuente tres - susurró la morena sonriente, la blancura de su piel resaltaba por el jersey granate que llevaba y los pantalones oscuros en los que iba enfundada.  
  
Uno  
  
"Mamá se va a morir de la impresión", pensaba Ginny, temblando de emoción.  
  
Dos  
  
"La señora Weasley se alegrará de verme"  
  
Tres  
  
- SORPRESA¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Pero la sorpresa, fue para ellas.  
  
Hermione tenía la mano aún sujeta al pomo de la puerta y lo apretaba con fuerza. Ginny estaba más blanca de lo habitual y tenía la cara desencajada. Observaban las dos figuras que estaban sentadas en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Ha-Harry?  
  
- ¿Ginny?  
  
- ¿Her-Hermione?  
  
- ¿Ron?  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos bajando escaleras, pero nadie se movió. Un silencio envolvía la cocina.  
  
- Mamá no insistas - decía una voz varonil que sonaba ya cercana - No voy a quedarme a almorzar sólo porque Harry y Ron estén aquí.  
  
- Oh, Fred, que poco hogareño eres - le regañó otra voz, ésta  
vez femenina.  
  
Cuando las figuras terminaron de bajar, todos los presentes la reconocieron como Fred Weasley, uno de los gemelos, y la señora Weasley. Ambos se quedaron quietos en el último escalón sin decir nada. La señora Weasley observaba el panorama con una mano en el pecho.  
  
En el umbral de la puerta estaban Ginny y Hermione llenas de cenizas, mientras que sentados en la mesa comiendo galletas se encontraban Ron y Harry. Ron tenía la boca abierta, con una galleta rellena de nata a medio camino y Harry sostenía una tetera con la que servía café en una pequeña taza de la que rebosaba el líquido oscuro.  
  
- Dios Mío - logró decir la señora Weasley, aún en estado de  
shock.  
  
Fred, sin embargo, sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
- ¿Sabes mamá? - preguntó volviéndose hacia la señora Weasley - Creo que me quedaré a comer. Después de todo, no te vengo a visitar demasiado. - y añadió con sorna - Adoro éstas reuniones familiares¡¡¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Pues nada, aquí acabó todo. Dentro de poco más. Besitos¡¡¡¡¡ 


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola¡¡¡¡ Ya estoy aquí. Bueno, no creo que haya tardado demasiado, pero es que he tenido alguno problemillas personales...

Ahora, daros las gracias por hacerme llegar a los 70 reviews¡¡¡¡¡ Debería de pagaros¡¡¡¡¡ Estoy más feliz que cuando vi el final de Gran Hermano¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ahora respondo reviews:

* magda: **De momento... estás viva, y gracias a Dios (o a Merlín) Puedes leer el capítulo seis. Espero que te guste, porque éste sí que me ha dado más de un quebradero de cabeza.******

* mep1:** Bueno eso de encantar... con que te guste me conformo ^_^ . Por cierto, qué tristes tus fics¡¡¡¡ U_U A mí también me gusta mucho Fred, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, hay un fic de ellos que me encanta, pero la autora (Arel M) no me hace ni puto caso a la hora de seguirlo... con lo mono que le estaba quedando... Bueno, tú sigue leyendo y publica¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* Pao Bloom: **La Madriguera da para mucho, sino compruébalo tú misma. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Yussi: **Yo me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Fred¡¡¡¡ Aquí el gemelo dará también que hablar... por cierto, tú eres una chantajista asquerosa¡¡¡¡ Mala¡¡¡ Sino fuera porque eres mi prima, mi amiga, como mi hermana y te quisiera tanto... estarías muerta¡¡¡¡¡¡******

* ginny142003 : **Me niego a decir que mi instituto es maravilloso. Y encima lo único que me mandan es estudiar la Economía de los _dsjsdkjdfkdf _que estoy de ella... hasta no te digo dónde por educación. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo ¿eh? A mí también me gusta tu fic, aunque tu me superas en capítulos cortos...:P******

* Arwen-chan: **Aquí creo que seguiré dejándote con la emoción jeje. No me importó leer tu fic chiquilla, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Besos¡¡¡******

* Irene : ** ¿Qué tal llevaste las últimas noche de insomnio? :P Fred para mí es irresistible¡¡¡¡ y si ya me gustaba desde el primer libro, en el quinto ya es que... me lo como, literalmente. Bueno espero que te guste. Byez¡¡¡******

* La_Hechicera : **Yo también odio a Cho Chang, pero como digo yo, la estoy "utilizando" jejeje. Quí hay mucho Ron/Herm, en éste capítulo digo, aunque también hay Harry/Ginny, y Fred por ahí... espero que te guste. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Isa : **No llores¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo lo continúo¡¡¡¡ Harry y Ginny... es algo complicado. Ginny fue la que dejó a Harry, pero algo tuvo que hacer él ¿no crees? Ya lo irás descubriendo... besos¡¡¡ Y Gracias¡¡¡******

* Lily E. of Potter: **El italiano es un gran amigo de Hermione, y un quebradero de cabeza para Ron… en próximos capítulos. Me alegro de que te gustar tanto hija, a veces os tendría que pagar por alabarme tanto ;p. Larguito va a ser ¿eh? Al menos de momento... y a mi amiga Cho ya la cerás paseándose por aquí... lo de Harry & Ginny queda algo, pero no mucho. ****Besos¡¡¡¡******

* Ginny Potter W: **No actualicé varios capítulos a la vez, es que pongo uno cada semana…más o menos, al menos lo intento. Me gusta que te guste, qué ánimos¡¡¡¡ Gracias, gracias y gracias¡¡¡¡ Lo de Jimmy es que quería que pasara así, más sorpresa ¿no? Besos¡¡¡******

* kat : ** La incógnita se desvela querida lectora¡¡¡ Lees y comprueba¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* kmila: ** MUSA QUE NO TE DE UN PARO CARDÍACO QUE SINO ME QUEDO SIN INSPIRACIÓN¡¡¡¡¡ :p Tu sí que eres buena escribiendo, y tú sí que tienes el mejor fic de Harry/Ginny de la historia de Fanfiction. Gracias amiga. Te quiero mucho ^_^.******

* Jenny Anderson : **Qué ilusión que la sigas porque yo sigo una de las tuyas también desde el principio¡¡¡¡ Pero yo siempre te dejo review... ejem, ejem... Fred es lo mejor de Rowling... bueno aunque Siri Pooh... y Malfoy... mejor, uno de los mejores¡¡¡ Espero que te guste. Y tu actualiza¡¡¡¡¡¡¡******

Nada más que decir, solo que muchas gracia a todos y espero no disgustaros. Besitos¡¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

OLVIDARTE: Capítulo 6 

Aquello era imposible... completamente imposible.

Cuatro años. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que la había visto, la última vez que la había besado y que... y estaba allí, frente a frente. _" Se ve hermosa"_, pensó Harry, mientras observaba de reojo la abertura de su falda tejana, y se veía recorriendo de nuevo aquella carne que se imaginaba tibia, y probando de nuevo esos labios que apagaron la sed de sus noches. 

Un codazo de Ron lo devolvió a la realidad. Sintiendo como un yunque de hierro se acomodaba en su estómago, un yunque que había aparecido con la figura de Ginny.

- No sé como mamá quiere que comamos todos juntos... – susurró el pelirrojo, recordando la escena vivida momentos antes, cuando ellas habían querido huir y ellos se habían levantado de un salto para desaparecerse. 

_"De aquí no se mueve nadie¡¡¡" _había gritado su madre a pleno pulmón, dejando a todos inmovilizados, mientras que poco a poco fueron sentándose, incluidos ella y Fred, alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Tú sabías que Ginny vendría? – preguntó Harry, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

- ¿De verdad piensas que yo estaría aquí  sabiendo que también estaba...Hermione? – preguntó de mal humor.

Ron no sabía cómo definir exactamente lo que sentía al verla de nuevo. _"Tiene el pelo más largo...sigue con su aspecto serio, pero sigue siendo la chica con las mejores piernas... ¿pero en qué piensas? No digas esas cosas¡¡¡¡ No estás enamorado de ella... no... no vale la pena"._ Se removió incómodo en su asiento, deseando que su madre comenzara a servir la comida de un momento a otro para así perderse entre la ensalada y los trozos de patatas. 

Recordó la última pelea que tuvieron, y cómo pudo escucharse a sí mismo gritándole que no la quería. Vio nítidamente en su cabeza las lágrimas silenciosas de Hermione, y su rostro contorsionado por la pena, y la escuchó gritándole que habían terminado. Muchas veces se arrepintió de pegar a Murray, de ser un cobarde y no admitir que la quería... y lo peor de todo es que aún lo hacía.__

***********************************************************************

- Tendré que estudiar más geografía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sabía yo que Japón quedara tan cerca de Inglaterra, Ginny.

Hermione daba golpecitos en el suelo, tensa y frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba sin ver a Ron años, años sin cruzarse la palabra, evitándose, y pensaba que hasta tres meses más tarde no tendría que enfrentarlo. Tan arrogante, tan pecoso, tan... tan guapo, sexy y... _"Para de pensar en él, maldita sea¡¡¡¡"_ se dijo furiosa, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**********************************

Verlo sentado con el pelo azabache revuelto, el jersey verde y aquellos ojos tan penetrantes le hacía estar incómoda. No podía remediarlo. Sentía la mirada de Harry puesta en ella, aquella sensación de quemazón que le recorría el cuerpo y el calor sofocante que se extendía por la venas. _" No me mires de ese modo"_, pensaba", _"No lo hagas...¿por qué no puedo olvidarte?"._

- Ginny – la voz de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? 

- Me... me he mudado – respondió en voz baja – Llegué ayer. El hospital me ha vuelto a trasladar... ahora comienzo a trabajar en San Mungo.

- Eso es maravilloso¡¡¡¡ - la señora Weasley rodeaba a su hija pequeña  con sus brazos regordetes mientras que Fred sonreía.

- Si es maravilloso¡¡¡¡ - corroboró imitando a su madre y miró a los chicos – ¿No es cierto Harry?

- FRED¡¡¡¡¡

- Tranquilízate mamá – dijo el gemelo levantándose de la mesa, viendo como su madre se acercaba a él con gesto amenazante – Solo intentaba entablar conversación... 

- Me alegro por ti, Ginny.

Era la primera frase que Harry le decía en cuatro años, y sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escuchar cada palabra de sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos, intentando sonreír de forma convincente.

- Gracias.

Verdes. Jimmy también tenía esos ojos verdes que la miraban, que la traspasaban y la desnudaban. Esos ojos que un día se hundieron en su vientre, esos ojos que junto a aquellos labios la recorrieron como un mapa, haciéndole estremecer y gritar desesperada que lo quería. Esos ojos que ya no la miraban. Ojos verdes que dentro de tres meses estarían más lejos de ella de lo que estuvieron en los últimos cuatro años.

_"Y te dejé ir"_, se dijo la pelirroja, esquivando la dulce mirada de su madre, _" Yo te dejé... ir"_

********************************************

Comían en silencio. La señora Weasley y Fred sentados en cada extremo de la mesa, mientras que Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban cada uno frente al otro.

- ¿Cómo va la tienda, Fred? – Hermione intentó romper el hielo. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

- Pues muy bien, ahora que tenemos a Lee Jordan otra vez con nosotros después de su luna de miel, y por supuesto nuestras mentes nunca dejan de trabajar en los "Sortilegios Weasley".

- No sé cómo la gente puede confiar en vosotros – dijo Ron, llenándose la boca de pastel de riñón.

- Si... – Fred chasqueó la lengua – A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando supe que dejaste a una hermosura como Hermione.

Ron se atragantó con un gran trozo de patata y Harry tuvo que ayudarle a escupirla.

- FRED¡¡¡¡¡¡ - El pelirrojo se estaba levantando con el tenedor alzado, imaginándose una y mil maneras de hacerle daño al gemelo, pero entonces...

- No me dejó. Yo lo dejé y no fue tonto, la tonta fui yo por estar con él. – Hermione seguía comiendo como si lo que hubiese respondido fuera las noticias de la televisión.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Ron la miraba furioso, se había vuelto y sus ojos centelleaban ¿le clavaría el tenedor a ella?

- Lo que oíste. –  Hermione le sostuvo la mirada azul. __

- ¿Queréis postre? – la señora Weasley se levantó, pasando por al lado de Fred y pegándole un tirón de orejas que arrancó un grito ahogado por parte del pelirrojo.

- Yo te ayudo, mamá – Ginny se había levantado y se dirigía a la cocina.

La señora Weasley había hecho pastel de chocolate con trocitos de trufa, la tarta favorita de Ron, y la cortaba en trozos para servirlos en platos. Ginny mientras tanto puso agua a hervir para el té.

- Esos dos nunca cambiarán – dijo la pelirroja de repente, refiriéndose a Hermione y Ron, echando una mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta y observando como Harry hablaba con Fred.

- Tu tampoco.

Ginny se volvió hacia su madre y frunció el ceño. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿A qué se refería?

- No te sigas mintiendo – le sonrió dulce, acariciándole el pelo – Tú sigues queriendo a Harry.

- Qué tonterías dices mamá – respondió desviando la mirada. Cogió la tetera y el azucarero para ponerlos en una bandeja.

- Él siente algo por ti.

- Se va a casar.

- No está enamorado Ginny – se dirigía hacia la puerta, con la bandeja en las manos – Lo que pasa es que intenta olvidar con otra a la mujer que una vez fue su vida. – y dando un portazo dejó a la pelirroja con un nudo en el pecho.

***************************************************

- Bueno Hermione – Fred se apoyaba  en su mano izquierda y sonreía de oreja a oreja - ¿Ya tienes novio?

Ron soltó un bufido y comenzó a reír. Harry se veía venir lo peor. El gemelo miraba expectante, como si aquello fuera una telenovela.

- ¿Algún problema con ello... **_Ron_**? – el pelirrojo levantó las manos en son de paz, mientras su amigo de pelo revuelto negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no... sólo me preguntaba cuántos libros habrá tenido qué leer el que te soporte para entenderte. – colocó sus manos como si leyera un cartel - " Hermione Granger, manual de instrucciones"

- Oye Ronald Weasley¡¡¡¡ Que tú seas un estúpido que no ve mis virtudes no quiere decir que no las tenga¡¡¡¡ 

- Es que tienen que estar muy al fondo, cariño...

- Ron no creo que eso sea lo... – pero antes de que Fred hubiese terminado la frase Hermione le había plantado un bofetón al pelirrojo en la cara, y salía como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Harry mantenía la boca abierta, Fred silbaba y Ron sentado, sin mover un músculo. En esos instantes entraba la señora Weasley al salón.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – tras ella iba Ginny, que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

- Pues...

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera mencionar algo Ron había salido por la misma puerta que minutos antes había visto salir a la chica.

************************************************************************

Hermione corría sin un rumbo fijo, mojándose a causa de la lluvia que volvía  a nublar el cielo. Tenía frío, pues la fuerte lluvia había calado el jersey que llevaba. Los charcos de barro le manchaban los pantalones y una de las veces casi la hacen tropezar.

De repente alguien la cogió por el brazo con fuerza y al volverse pudo ver entre las gotas de lluvia el cabello pelirrojo de Ron y sus ojos azules entrecerrados por el agua.

- Suéltame¡¡¡¡ - el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y se revolvía para zafarse del apretón del chico.

- No seas tonta, vuelve a la casa.

- Que me dejes¡¡¡¡ - hizo un ademán de pegarle pero Ron fue más rápido esta vez y lo evitó, ahora estaba atrapada por ambos brazos.

- Sigues siendo tan cabezota como siempre, Hermione Granger¡¡¡¡¡

- Y tu eres... eres ... un... un pecoso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Ron se echó a reír y aflojó un poco la fuerza con la que la agarraba

- Se te acabó el repertorio de insultos ¿eh?

Se zafó de los brazos del pelirrojo y volvió a echarse a correr para sorpresa de éste. La lluvia era tan fuerte que la chica apenas veía dónde iba. Miraba hacia atrás para observar sin Ron la seguía.  Una de esas veces unas luces frente a ella la cogieron de sorpresa, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca cuando pudo vislumbrar entre la turbia cortina de lluvia que era un coche lo que se acercaba.

Intentó dar un grito pero ningún sonido le salió por la garganta, estaba completamente paralizada. Entonces alguien salió de la nada y la agarró del brazo quitándola del camino del coche y quedando al amparo de uno de los frondosos árboles del camino.

Escuchaba un corazón latiendo rápido, bombeando sangre a base de veloces pulsaciones. Al levantar el rostro vio unos ojos azules que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. La nubes grises se tornaron oscuras y sólo podía ver la silueta del muchacho.

- Eres una loca¡¡ - Ron la zarandeaba, mientras Hermione lo miraba aterrada – Podrías haberte matado¡¡¡¡

Y en ese instante un rayo los iluminó, y fue en esos segundos, con ese haz de luz, cuando Ron pudo ver en la morena lo que no veía en muchos años y no escuchaba en siglos.

Un sollozo.

Unas lágrimas.

Estaba llorando.

Se abrazó a él, con Ron aún impresionado ante la reacción de la morena mientras iba cerrando alrededor de su espalda sus brazos. Hermione sentía el calor que el pelirrojo desprendía, los brazos en la cintura y la carne tibia debajo del mojado jersey. Lo miró a sus ojos azules, viendo como le goteaba el agua por los mechones de pelo. Se sintió temblar, y pensó en cuántas horas se había pasado pensando en las caricias de Ron, en sus pecas y en sus ojos. En su boca, en sus manos esculpiéndola, moldeando cada curva de ella.

- Ron...yo... – él le puso la mano en la boca y negó levemente. No quería escuchar nada, solo quería retener ese instante como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar alguna vez en olvidarla? ¿Cómo pudo gritar que no la quería?

- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

Ambos chicos se volvieron y se encontraron con un hombre alto, calvo y con una túnica algo gastada.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Señor Weasley?

Hermione se apartó de Ron como si quemara y sintió que le subían los colores a la cara.

- ¿Qué haces paseando por aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su padre, evitando la mirada suspicaz que le estaba echando.

- Regresaba con el coche y un cervatillo salvaje se puso en mi camino – miró alrededor y añadió - ¿No lo habéis visto?

Hermione observaba a Ron y éste a su vez hacía lo mismo con ella, entonces bajó la mirada azul hacia el suelo.

- Los cervatillos salvajes siempre escapan, papá.

- Sí – apoyó Hermione, seria y tensa, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de Ron – Siempre huyen... sobretodo los heridos.

El señor Weasley no dijo nada, ya que sentía que aquella conversación no era sobre verdaderos cervatillos salvajes.

**************************************************************

- Fred, ven a la cocina, tengo que hablar contigo sobre la tienda.

- ¿La tienda? – el gemelo frunció el ceño – Tú nunca hablas de esas cosas.

- Sino vienes conmigo a la cocina te haré desgnomizar el jardín bajo ésta tormenta Fred Weasley¡¡¡¡

- Eh... Creo que eso suficiente para convencerme mamá.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento a regañadientes. La señora Weasley espero verlo entrar a la cocina para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En el salón quedaron solos Ginny y Harry, éste último sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos la chimenea. La pelirroja servía el té en sendas tacitas resquebrajadas de color violeta. Cuando hubo terminado le tendió una a Harry y al sentir el tacto de su piel sintió sus piernas tambalearse.

- Gracias – le sonreía. _"Cómo eres capaz de sonreírme después de lo que te hice... y de lo que me hiciste"_ pensaba la pelirroja, sentándose en la alfombra que estaba junto a la chimenea.

- Una vez te vi en esa misma alfombra haciendo los deberes de vacaciones – dijo Harry melancólico, Ginny miraba las llamas, sin querer voltear. – También recuerdo en tus ojos el reflejo del fuego.

- Eran otros tiempos. – Harry había dejado a taza en la mesita auxiliar.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ginny? – Reproche. Sintió por primera vez cómo la voz de Harry le anunciaba un reproche que ella llevaba esperando años, y que sabía que en parte no se lo merecía.

- No quieras saberlo, Harry.

Se levantó para irse pero él le impidió el paso.

- ¿Me quieres? - Aquella era una pregunta que tenía una simple respuesta, pero Ginny no estaba en disposición de dársela.

- Harry no creo que éste sea el momento apropiado de... – pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Harry había unido sus labios a los de Ginny. Primero fue un beso suave, tierno, pero fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo, dejando paso a la lengua del chico. Sintió como el calor le inundaba el cuerpo y vio como Harry se estremecía entre sus manos.

PLAF¡¡¡¡¡

Un bulto lleno de cenizas hizo que se separaran de inmediato, ambos con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos. En el suelo se encontraba una persona con una túnica que parecía roja. Al levantarse echó hacia atrás su larga cortina de pelo negro, y Ginny pudo ver, después de tantos años, unos ojos rajados que la observaban con odio.

- Hola Ginny, qué sorpresa. – su voz sonaba de cualquier modo menos amigable, aunque una sonrisa fría y, en opinión de la pelirroja, astuta, asomaba por su rostro.

- Hola... Cho

*******************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO TERMINADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Dios mío lo que me ha costado la escenita... anda, no os quejaréis ¿eh? Creo que es mi capítulo más largo, cada día voy añadiendo más. Poquito a poco. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y ahora, sino es mucho pedir... un review¡¡¡¡¡¡

Besos¡¡¡¡¡¡                                             Shashira 

**PD: Antes de que se me olvide, si tenéis dudas mi email es shashira_total@hotmail.com**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ya estoy aquí¡¡¡¡ Bueno es tarde, solo he dormido tres horas y estoy en estado de shock después de llevarme 2 horas con el capítulo, así que no tengo ganas de hablar. Respondo directamente a los reviews:**

* kmila: **HOLA MUSA¡¡¡ Bueno, ante todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por dedicarme cada uno de tus fics, pero chiquilla, que yo solo te echo una ayudita de vez en cuando, que no es nada, todo el mérito es tuyo y de ese cerebro ultrapoderoso que tienes. Adoro que me des ánimos musa¡¡¡ Necesito de tus charlas... U_U Nos vemos en el Messenger, ah LEED LOS FIC DE KMILA¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* mep1: **Hola¡¡¡ Niña gracias por todo y no es que no me gusten los halagos, pero aún no me acostumbro a ellos... sorry. Tu fic está genial, y espero con ansias que subas capítulos prontito y, por favor... LARGOS¡¡¡¡ Gracias por todo y Besos¡¡¡******

* magda: **A la historia le queda, y quedan problemas por surgir y problemas que se solucionarán, pero todo a su debido tiempo. De momento espero que todo éste capítulo te guste. Besos¡¡¡ Nos vemos por el MSN.******

* Arwen-chan: **Mil gracias por decirme buena escritora¡¡¡ Pero no es cierto... U_U, de todos modos la curiosidad ya espero que quede saciada... digo yo¡¡¡ Cuídate niña¡¡¡******

* ginny142003 : **Respuesta explícita: Siguiente capítulo¡¡¡******

* Laia : **Me alegro de que te guste, y aquí tienes ya el séptimo capítulo. Besitos¡¡******

* Irene: **NO te pongas histérica¡¡ Tranquilízate que sino tu madre me va a matar:P¡¡¡¡ La verdad es que ésta historia es un Harry/Ginny... pero no pude evitar meter algo de Ron & Herm, es que hacen tan hermosa pareja... aunque debo de confesar que adoro los Draco/Herm. Besitos y Gracias¡¡¡******

* Bea : **La ilusión de mi vida es esa, pero de aquí a que lo consiga... para que no desesperes te hice caso: Séptimo capítulo¡¡¡ Besitos y espeor que te guste¡¡¡******

* Jenny Anderson: **Draco** aparece pero más tarde, muuuuuuuuuuuuucho más tarde. Lo de Ginny y Harry, su pelea... aún no, espérate un poquito más y ya ¿si? Y tú sigue con tus fics¡¡¡¡ Que los leo¡¡¡********

* phoebe : **Fred**** es mi personaje preferido así que lo tenía que meter por algún lado... ains... bueno me alegra que te gustara. Besos¡¡¡******

* La_Hechicera : ** Me alegro¡¡¡¡ Y por cierto ¿tu en el lugar de Cho no le echarías una mirada de odio?.....******

* ^nan^ : **Tranqui**** hiperactiva¡¡¡¡¡ Tú tienes una imaginación que a veces juro que lo flipo, es que me dejas KO jajajaja, pero me río muchísimo con tus reviews. Besitos Enana¡¡¡ Nos hablamos por el MSN¡¡¡******

* Ginny Potter W: **Oye que no es para tanto ¿eh? Por cierto, te agregué a mi Messenger, así que espero hablar contigo y poder leer prontito tus fics. Besos¡¡¡******

* PATTY : **Hola shiki¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sé que es un Harry/Ginny, pero es que me entusiasmé tanto con la escena Ron/Herm... además ¿sabes lo que me pasa a la hora de hacer escenas de la primera pareja? Oye nunca me he imaginado a Harry acostándose con nadie... es que me lo veo muy pavo¡¡¡¡ Besitos y gracias¡¡¡ Te veo prontito¡¡¡******

* kat : **¿Qué va a hacer Cho ahí? Pues fastidiar, como siempre hace jajajajja. Así que nada. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos¡¡¡******

* Aicha: **Os queréis dejar de club de fans y todo ese rollo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que me ponéis colorada¡¡¡¡ Te mato¡¡¡¡ :p Me alegro que leyeses, y tú continúa con el tuyo¡¡¡¡ Leedlos¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed: **Tranquila, que no te de un infarto que no la atropellan, sino se estropearía una de las mejores parejas del mundo¡¡¡ Me moriría¡¡¡ Bueno espero que te siga gustando mucho mucho¡¡¡ Besitos¡¡¡******

* irene: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos¡¡¡**

* Laura Weasley1: **Tú tiene que leerte el de mi amiga Kmila que se llama "El diario de Ginny", que es mucho mejor que éste, y más larguito. Pero muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus ánimos... dios mío es que os debería de pagar...******

* yussi : **Hola arisca¡¡¡ Nada yo tampoc tengo muchas ganas de escribir, así que te agradezco que leyeses y espero que te guste éste capítulo, aunque es más corto que el anterior. Besitos, que te quiero mucho¡¡¡******

**Y nada mas¡¡¡¡ Capítulo siete con el sudor de mi frente y el dolor de mis dedos al teclear... U_U Besos¡¡**

*********************************************************************************************

**_Capítulo 7: Olvidarte._**

Harry observaba a las dos mujeres, una enfrente de la otra. Los ojos rajados de Cho irradiaban una energía extraña, mientras que los marrones de Ginny se veían inexpresivos, ni dolor, ni odio. Apagados. Nada. No sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía lo que había o no había visto su prometida, y lo que pasaría con Ginny según la respuesta...

- Oye Cho yo... – Harry comenzó a excusarse, pero...

- ¿Ginny?

Se escuchó puertas abrirse y los tres voltearon. En la entrada estaba el señor Weasley con Ron y Hermione, éstos dos últimos completamente empapados. De la puerta de la cocina salieron Fred y la señora Weasley, que llevaba en las manos un libro que cayó pesadamente a la moqueta. 

- Vaya... – exclamó Fred – Últimamente venir aquí se está poniendo de moda ¿eh?

Todos miraron al gemelo, que entre los presentes era el único que aún conservaba la sonrisa en la cara. Los demás pasaban la vista de uno a otro.  

- Ginny, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – el señor Weasley no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Primero aquella escena entre Ron y Hermione bajo la lluvia, y cuando llegaba a casa para tener un minuto de paz se encuentra con que hay una "pequeña" reunión inesperada.

- Se ha mudado, Arthur – respondió la señora Weasley – Está viviendo en Londres...

- Te olvidaste mencionarme ese detalle, Harry – Los ojos oscuros de Cho echaban chispas, y en esos momentos pensaba detenidamente si odiaba más a su prometido, o a aquella pelirroja con aire americano que tenía ante sí. 

- No lo sabía, me enteré hoy, ni siquiera sabía que vendría - respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ginny, que iba en dirección a su padre para darle un abrazo. 

El chico pasó sus ojos verdes por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ¿qué había pasado minutos antes? ¿lo habría visto Cho? Aquello en realidad no le preocupaba en absoluto, le podría haber puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles si hubiese sido así, consiguiendo romper con su prometida y todo lo relacionado a la boda. Pero Cho no había visto nada, ellos se habían separado cuando la chica estaba aún en el suelo ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llega a aparecer su prometida?

- Me imaginé que estarías aquí – dijo de repente Cho, hizo una mueca de repulsión al mirar el salón, y luego posó sus ojos en Harry – Tenemos que arreglar aún la lista de bodas y el tema de las flores.

Algo dentro de Ginny sufrió una sacudida y sintió como temblaba entre los brazos de su padre, notando como el hombre la apretaba más, haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar. Pero no era su padre el que le impedía tomar aire, era aquel vacío en el pecho, un vacío que le oprimía el corazón desde hacía cuatro años.

Harry quería quedarse, quería tener a Ginny lo más cerca de ella posible, pero también tenía que aclarar las cosas con Cho, si iba a dejarla él...

- Harry, no te he dicho nada por tu boda, Felicidades.

CRASH

Aquellas palabras habían salido de los labios de Ginny, de la chica que había amado, que seguía amando. Su mundo se rompía en pedazos. ¿Y el beso que se habían dado? Todo le parecía lejano, sin embargo, estaba hablando de algo que había pasado escasos minutos. ¿Había jugado con él? ¿Sería capaz Ginny de jugar con sus sentimientos?. 

- Gra... gracias... Ginny.

Se estudiaban mutuamente, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

La pelirroja aún no se creía lo que había hecho. Se habían besado, le había correspondido y ahora... ahora lo dejaba ir con otra. ¿Qué había sido entonces la conversación entre ella y Harry? Una mentira, otra de las mentiras de Harry. Y se marchaba de nuevo con otra. Pero era otra que lo haría feliz. Una felicidad que ella solo tendría a medias, porque Ginny guardaba junto a ella algo que no tenía Cho, y que difícilmente podría llegar a tener. Jimmy estaba ahí, esperándole en la casa de Hermione, y él era el vivo recuerdo de la última noche con Harry, del amor que la pelirroja le profesaba, de algo que aún le dolía, pero sobretodo, algo que aún quería.

La veía segura, independiente, era distinta. Muy distinta. Una Ginny de hielo que desconocía por completo, enigmática y hermética. Cerrada a cualquier pregunta. Había evitado su mirada durante toda la comida, y sin embargo sus labios al besarse estaban... cálidos. Y sus ojos... ojos que, a pesar de los años, aún eran espejos oscuros en los que Harry se veía reflejado, ojos sinceros que le escondían algo... ¿un secreto?. Sí, sin ninguna duda se trataba de un secreto. Un secreto que estaba dispuesto a descubrir costase lo que costase.

- Mamá debo irme ya – el reloj de cuco marcaban las cuatro de la tarde y tenía a Jimmy al cuidado de Giork. Sabía que con él estaba seguro, pues se llevaban bastante bien pese a las excentricidades del hombre, pero habían prometido volver después del almuerzo, y aquello sobrepasaba la hora con diferencia.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Cho de repente, aferrándose al brazo de Harry para deslizar su manos hasta dejarla enlazada con la del chico. Ginny sintió como el odio le corría por las venas – Adiós a todos.

Y sin esperar una despedida la pareja desapareció.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione había estado sin decir nada durante la corta conversación porque aún pensaba en lo sucedido con Ron. Aún podía sentir el aroma del pelirrojo la ropa mojada, sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, las lágrimas saladas corriendo por sus propias mejillas... ¿Había sido un sueño? _"Ojalá no lo sea... por favor, que no lo sea... no me hieras otra... vez."_

Ron de vez en cuando observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la morena. Había estado a punto de besarla, si su padre no llega a aparecer se... habrían... besado. Tragó saliva, intentando que con ella también se fuera todas las sensaciones extrañas que estaba experimentando. Primero furia, luego amor, y por último tristeza. Una tristeza que nació cuando pudo comprobar que la herida de aquel cervatillo aún seguía abierta, y que el animal no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ron se la curase.

- Bueno... – el pelirrojo vacilaba aún en si decir algo o no, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando Fred le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos que llegáis mojados y llenos de barro?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, sintiendo como la nuca le quemaba, mientras que Hermione se miraba la ropa y bajaba la cabeza, dando a entender que no había una excusa que valiera. Fred Sonrió.

- Ya imagino lo que ha pasado... – Ron apretó los puños, levantando uno de ellos de manera amenazante hacia el gemelo.

- Tú no sabes nada¡¡¡ - le gritó furioso.

- Y si no pasó nada... ¿Por qué te pones así? – Fred sonreía inocentemente ante la cara roja de Ron, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

- Ya basta¡¡¡ - la señora Weasley apareció entre ambos chicos y los separó – Por una vez que viene vuestra hermana a visitarnos y os peleáis cuando se va a mrchar – le pegó una colleja a cada pelirrojo – Sois unos críos todavía¡¡¡

- No somos críos¡¡¡ - exclamaron Ron y Fred a la vez, acariciándose las respectivas nucas mientras la señora Weasley meneaba el dedo índice frente a los ojos de los hermanos.

-OH SÍ, SÍ QUE LO SON¡¡¡¡

A Hermione le parecía gracioso ver como el cuerpo Fornido de Fred y la gran altura de Ron, no tenían nada que hacer frente al potente genio que guardaba en su interior ese pequeño ser llamado Molly Weasley.

- Mamá no te preocupes – interrumpió Ginny, sonriendo – Nosotras ya nos vamos.

*********************************************************************************************

Estaba intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se prometió que no lloraría más por Harry, que entre ellos todo había acabado justo el día que ella lo abandonó, pero... ¿Era todo tan sencillo? No, no lo era. 

No era fácil olvidar las manos suaves en su cuerpo pecoso, ni el escalofrío que le recorría cuando andaba entre su pecho. Olvidar como le susurraba "Te quiero", cerquita del cuello, con el aliento colándose entre los mechones rojos de Ginny. El rostro hundido en su espalda, un desierto de pecas recorrido por unos ojos verdes.

Olvidar los desayunos, el "Buenos Días" siempre acompañado de un beso; y las tardes pasadas en la chimenea, sudando frente a las llamas ardientes. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, susurros, besos, caricias y sitios prohibidos que eran destapados. Las uñas en la espalda, el grito que se apaga con un beso entrelazando sus lenguas... y finalmente dormir uno en el pecho del otro, sabiendo que dentro de poco volverían a encontrarse. Carne tibia entrelazada. Tú y yo, y nadie más, porque realmente no hay nadie más.

- ¿Ginny? – miró a su alrededor, todos la observaban expectantes. – Te decía que si nos vamos.

La pelirroja asintió levemente, notando como Ron la abrazaba.

- Espero verte pronto, hermanita. – le sonrió, bailándole las pecas en las mejillas, y Ginny vio por el rabillo del ojos como Hermione soltaba un leve suspiro.

- Si, organizaremos otra reunión como ésta – exclamó el gemelo, besando a Ginny en la mejilla.

- Fred¡¡¡¡

- Tranquila mamá, hablaba en broma.

- Cariño vuelve cuántas veces quieras – le susurró el señor Weasley al oído, observando Ginny como Hermione se despedía de todos menos de Ron, que la miraba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados, goteándole aún el flequillo pelirrojo.

- Ginny... – la señora Weasley la tenía abrazada, con los ojos vidriosos – Cuídate mucho.

- Mamá, no me voy a la guerra – le dijo, dándole un beso – Además tengo que decirte algo que... – suspiró – Mejor ya hablaremos.

- Pero... – Ginny le puso las manos en el hombro, acallándola.

- Ya hablaremos, mamá.

Vio como Hermione desaparecía con polvos flú y ella cogió unos pocos de un macetero de al lado de la chimenea.

- Hasta luego – dijo, pronunció el nombre del destino, y desapareció entre un remolino de casas y colores.

*********************************************************************************************

Salió de la chimenea mareada y llena de cenizas, pero todo desapareció cuando vio a una  figura pequeña correr hacia ella. Tenía el pelo de un rojo intenso, y vestía sudadera y pantalones vaqueros.

- Mami¡¡¡ - Ginny aún estaba en el suelo cuando Jimmy se subió encima de ella, gritando como un histérico. La pelirroja le hizo cosquillas, llenándole de cenizas la ropa y el rostro pecoso, y escuchando sus carcajadas, mientras observaba sus alegres ojos, que estaban verdes.

Ginny levantó al niño y vio como Giork la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Buen almuerzo ¿eh?

- Ni me lo nombres – le suplicó la pelirroja, y el chico asintió sonriente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

- Va a darse una ducha... está hecha una fiera.

Dejó a Jimmy en el suelo y cogiéndolo de la mano fue hasta dónde se encontraba la morena. Hermione iba de un lado para otro, cogiendo y soltando ropa, ordenando y desordenando toallas, abriendo y cerrando armarios. 

- Eh... ¿Hermione? – la chica fijó sus ojos en Ginny, haciendo que ésta última tragara saliva - ¿Estás... bien?.

- Claro, divinamente – la pelirroja le recordó aquello a Rita Skeeter. La morena subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, y tiró una toalla al suelo con rabia, luego pasó sus ojos de Ginny a Jimmy y otra vez a Ginny – No vuelvas a pedirme que te acompañe. Nunca... jamás¡¡¡

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Solo salió del baño, esperando que Hermione se encontrara mejor después de despejarse con una buena ducha. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Giork sentado en el sofá, con una taza de té en la mano y el periódico "El Profeta" en la otra. Observó con sus ojos verdes a Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal está? – la pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

- Se le pasará... en una semana.

Giork asintió. Conocía a Hermione Granger desde hacía años, y después de la ruptura con Ron se habían vuelto grandes amigos. _"Ahora lo único que necesito es a chicos que no me puedan hacer daño, y tú eres gay" . Con esa frase había comenzado su amistad, una amistad que llevaban años cultivando, y a la que se había unido Ginny poco tiempo después._

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – Jimmy estaba cogido de la mano de Ginny.

- Con la abuela. – el chico infló los ojos verdes.

- ¿Tengo abuela? – la pelirroja asintió, y observó como el niño se acariciaba la nuca, revolviéndose más el cabello rojo, ya de por sí revuelto... _"Eso lo hace Harry"._

- Se llama Molly – le dijo Ginny, sonriente ante la alegría de su hijo.

- ¿Hace pasteles? – Giork soltó una carcajada y Ginny pronunció más aún su sonrisa, asintiendo enérgicamente.

- Los mejores de toda Inglaterra – Jimmy se soltó de la mano de Ginny y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como un indio: Una mano en la boca y danzando de arriba abajo.

- Tengo abuela, tengo abuela, tengo ab...¡¡¡

Un sonido estridente hizo que Jimmy detuviese su baile y fuera corriendo a brazos de su madre. Ginny cogió a Jimmy, mientras que Giork miraba estupefacto hacia la chimenea, que era de dónde había salido el ruido. Cuando los tres se acercaron pudieron divisar un bulto redondo envuelto en una capa. Jimmy se escondió tras el sofá. El bulto tosió y comenzó a rodar por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se levantó, dejando a la vista a una mujer pequeña y regordeta que observaba desafiante a la pelirroja.

- Mamá... – no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos ¿Pero como...? 

- Ginny Weasley¡¡¡¡ Ya me puedes ir diciendo qué es esa conversación que tenemos pendiente¡¡¡¡

Giork pasaba sus ojos verdes de Ginny a la señora Weasley y viceversa ¿Podía estar sucediendo eso?

- Mamá yo... – la pelirroja intentó buscar una excusa, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría ninguna lo suficientemente válida.

- Se supone que eres mi hija – la señora Weasley hacía un puchero – Y no confía en mí para nada...

- No es eso es que...

Pero Ginny acalló cuando vio como Jimmy salía de detrás del sofá y se aferraba a su mano, ante la atenta mirada de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Ginny? – susurró Molly, sin apenas respiración, estudiando desde el cabello rojo del niño, hasta los ojos verdes y el pelo revuelto. 

La pelirroja suspiró y miró al niño.

- Jimmy estás es tu abuela – miró a la señora Weasley – Mamá... éste es mi hijo... mío... y... de Harry.

- Dios... mío.

*********************************************************************************************

**¿Qué tal lo hice? Espero que no me matéis... espero vuestras opiniones¡¡¡ Sed buenos¡¡¡**


	8. Capítulo 8

Buenas¡¡¡ Vale, antes que nada decir que no he podido actualizar éste fic porque , digámoslo de alguna manera suave, no me gusta como ha quedado el capítulo. No esperéis mucho de él, pero prometo que en el próximo pondré más empeño ¿vale? (Suspiro hondo) A veces os compadezco por soportarme, de verdad, es que os deberían de dar paga extraordinaria....

Bueno, ahora decir que a vuestra disposición quedan mis otros fics, para que los podáis leer, y ahora más aún que he hecho uno de vampiros que se llama Destino (Remus /Herm) y una pareja extraña en otro que se llama Picante (Sirius/Ginny). Aparte están _Dímelo, Todo, Veneno, Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts y Cuando te ves Así_, éste último de un capítulo sólo, al menos por el momento...

Respondo los reviews:

* mep1: **Bueno, Todo está actualizado desde hace ya unos días, y ya era hora de que le tocara a éste ^_^. Me deprime que solo quieras que siga viva para terminar el fic, la verdad, me quieres solo para escribir¡¡¡ Mala¡¡¡ Has herido mi corazón¡¡¡ (Pregunta: ¿Yo tengo corazón?). Es cierto que debes de hacer lo capítulos más largos¡¡¡ Y doro que hayas actualizado Contando Estrellas¡¡¡¡ El capítulo último me gusta mucho más que el primero, y me hiciste caso en hacerlo larguito... jeje, me alegro muchísimo. Pero eso sí, yo no creo que sea un ejemplo para inspirarte¡¡¡¡ Estás loca¡¡¡¡ Tú tienes mucha imaginación¡¡¡ Aprovéchala¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* YahanneY : **Aún vas a tener que esperar para saber por qué Ginny se marchó a Inglaterra, aunque aquí deja caer algo. Yo me alegro muchísimo de que te haya encantado, de verdad, muchas gracias por todos. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Irene: ** Hombre, yo soy la señora Weasley... y primero me enfado, grito y más tarde lloro, de emoción evidentemente, pero he de admitir que ocultar un niño durante cuatro años... es que es algo un poco fuerte. Yo creo que no sería capaz, pero la pregunta es por qué Ginny lo hace exactamente. ^_^. Gracias¡¡¡¡******

* La Hechicera : **La parte de la llegada la escribí en un estado catatónico casi, porque estaba totalmente reventada. Había salido de marcha, regresé a las siete de la mañana y me levanté a las diez, te puedes imaginas la cara de mala leche que tenía yo ¿verdad? Yo no entiendo cómo después de eso tenía ganas de escribir... un Expediente XXL. Bueno besos¡¡¡******

* Bea: **Hermione nos e deja ver mucho por éste capítulo, porque he querido, o al menos intentado, centrarlo más en Ginny y Harry, aunque por ahí aparecen unos pensamientos de cierto pelirrojo, por si te interesa. Yo solo espero que al final no me tires ningún tomate ni nada parecido, porque me ha salido horrible. Lo siento. Besos¡¡¡******

* Jade Potter Weasley: **Eh… tú no pienses todavía en el final, porque yo tampoco lo hago, jeje, espera no me mates aún¡¡¡ Es solo que tengo diferentes caminos para elegir, y digamos que decidirme por uno...:P ¿Cuentos de Hadas? ¿Pero esto no era Harry Potter? Jajajaja. No te puedo responder las preguntas, pero prometo no dejarte tan shockeada de ahora en adelante, lo prometo, además, éste capítulo no tiene nada de especial. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* Arwen-chan: **Bueno, los problemas personales se han solucionado para dar paso a otros, así que para el caso... no se yo qué decirte. Tus fics no les he podido echar un vistazo aún porque he estado algo atareada, pero prometo verlos esta tarde y dejarte un review. Gracias por todo y besos¡¡¡¡ ******

* ^nan^ : **Jajajajaja. ¿Qué es eso de que Draco no sería igual que Harry? DRACO SERÍA MUCHO PEOR¡¡¡¡ Y con ello se ganaría mi corazón... ains, me derrito con un chico malo, no lo puedo evitar. Harry el pobre, de verdad ¿tu no te irías de allí por patas? Porque yo en esos instantes pensaría que la tierra se abriese y me coma¡¡¡  Espero que sigas leyendo y no te preocupes por el diccionario, de verdad, que escribes muy bien el castellano, a tu manera, pero bien... Nos vemos peque¡¡¡******

* kmila : **Musa¡¡¡¡ Uy Musa, te veo como que un poquito nerviosa ¿no? (Shashira teme por su cabeza) Tu tranquila que yo voy a seguir escribiendo, pero ya que hablamos de escribir... QUÉ PASA CON TUS FICS MUSA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que tienes el Remus/Herm abandonaito, y yo aquí que no tengo uñas que comerme ya de la espera.... ¿no te compadeces de mí? (Silencio por parte de Kmila) Vale¡¡¡ Ya cogí la indirecta¡¡¡ Desde luego... musas para esto... Bueeeeeeeeno, de todos modos, aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo. Besitos que te quiero mucho¡¡¡******

* kat: **Sí, es cierto que me tardé, pero como me he metido en otros fics y todo eso... lo siento mucho¡¡¡¡ Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, de verdad, y espero que no te defraude éste capítulo, aunque es horrible... Besos¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe**: Yo creo que la mayoría creyó que Jimmy era el novio de Ginny, así que nada, bienvenida al club¡¡¡ Lo de los reviews no tiene importancia, pero desde ahora no estaría mal que dejaras uno cada vez que publique, ya que estamos... :p. Lo de buena escritora sigo diciendo los mismo, además yo os hago caso¡¡¡ Pero en ese aspecto no mucho. Venga nos vemos, besos¡¡¡******

* Lily E. of Potter: **Pues Harry no tiene intención de romper la relación con Cho. Pobre Cho ¿no os da pena? Jajajaja, a mí tampoco, pero había que intentarlo ¿no crees? En el quinto libro la odio¡¡¡¡¡ Está hasta en la sopa¡¡ Puag¡¡¡ Y siempre llorando y de víctimista, no me gustan las personas así¡¡ En fin, creo que me apasioné... Gracias y Besos¡¡¡******

* loyda: **Muchas gracias por todo. Yo lo he colocado cuando he podido, de verdad, tú no tengas aún pensamientos asesinos contra mí ¿ok? Besos¡¡¡******

* yussi: **Uy pues es verdad que tenía examen, pero ese lo aprobé¡¡¡¡¡ Ahora tengo dos semanas de descanso por fin¡¡¡ Muy bien merecidas, todo hay que decirlo... hombre, el pelo déjalo tal y como está, que las mechas rubias y pelirrojas me van a quedar monísimas cuando me las haga, pero sino me arrancas mi mechoncitos divinos sería mejor ¿no crees? Bueno tampoco fue tan final de infarto, es que eres una exagerá¡¡¡ Espero que te guste éste capítulo, porque a mi no.******

* Jenny Anderson: **A Draco lo tengo que dejar para más adelante porque para éste fic es esencial su presencia en cierta parte de la historia, y si hace acto de presencia ya quita la gracia al asunto. Molly... ¿tu qué opinas? Lo que yo no sé es cómo no le ha dado un infarto a la pobre, porque entre los gemelos, Ron y ahora el nieto... bueno lee e intenta disfrutar, besos¡¡¡******

* MEIKO: **La guarra superpoderosa¡¡¡¡ Pues yo Molly Weasley aún no ha desarrollado sus instintos asesinos, pero por el camino que va... Tú no te preocupes tanto en leer los míos y sigue con los tuyos, que espero verlos en breve publicados¡¡ Te chero mucho¡¡¡ Cactus¡¡¡******

* PATTY: **Mi Patiiiiiiiiii ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿De verdad te volviste tan adicta? Jajajajaja. Bueno, entre Ron & Herm... quedan muchas cosas por pasar, y entre Hary & Ginny también. El final tampoco fue tan maravilloso¡¡¡ Yo solo espero que éste no te decepcione¡¡¡ Ah, por cierto GRACIAS POR TUS DIBUJOS¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* Laura Weasley1: **Adoro que digáis que solo me mantenéis viva para que s escriba, realmente me da la impresión de que voy a tener que hace el fic interminable para llegar a vieja :p. Bueno muchas gracias por todo y no soy tan rápida ¿eh? En realidad tardo en publicar... Besos¡¡¡******

* magda: **Yo continúo, pero tú también hazlo con los tuyos¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

Nada más¡¡¡ Solo os quería hacer un par de preguntas ¿Es cierto que el libro en español sale finalmente el día 21 de Febrero? CADA DÍA LO RESTRASAN MÁS¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Y La película para Junio? Horrible¡¡¡¡

Yo lo único que sé que dicen es que en la tercera película se deja ver cierta atracción entre Ron & Herm... ohhhh estoy deseando verlo¡¡¡ Es que se supone que esto pasa en el sexto libro¡¡¡¡ Pero lo ham introducido en la tercera película... al menos eso circula por ahí.

Ahora sí que me voy: Besos¡¡¡¡ 

**********************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 8: OLVIDARTE 

Tenía al niño frente a ella. Un pequeño pelirrojo, con el pelo endemoniadamente revuelto y unos ojos de un color indefinible. Se llevó una mano al pecho, conteniendo la respiración y cerrando lentamente los ojos. Los abrió y comprobó que aún seguían allí, que no era un sueño ni nada que se le pareciese, y que esa personita de cuatro años era tan real como Ginny o ella misma. Muchas sensaciones recorrieron su regordete cuerpo en aquellos momentos, desde la furia intensa a una ternura indescriptible, pasando por la tristeza y la alegría.

Intentó gritar, llorar e incluso moverse, pero estaba tan paralizada e impresionada que lo único que hizo fue abrir y cerrar la boca insistentemente.

- ... lla 

Ginny la miró extrañada, con el niño escondido tras ella, dejando ver sus enormes ojos y las pecas danzando divertidas sobre el rostro.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó.

La señora Weasley, aún espantada, le respondió con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

- ... Silla – respiró hondo agarrando la tela de la túnica del pecho con fuerza - ... necesito... una... silla...

Giork dio un respingo y le acercó una rápidamente, luego se quedó mirándola, pensativo, y a medio camino sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, que con un leve gesto de la cabeza le dijo que las dejara solas. 

- Creo que iré a ver si Hermione terminó de ducharse – y con esa excusa barata subió las escaleras dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

**********************************************************************************************

- ¿Qué te parecen si las damas de honor llevasen orquídeas?

- Lo que tú digas estará bien, Cho – estaban sentados en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry sujetaba entre sus manos una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que la chica pasaba fotos y fotos de ramos de novia confeccionados con flores mágicas, dejando a un lado olvidada su taza de té humeante.

Se habían recorrido todo el Callejón Diagon para crear la lista de bodas juntos, aunque finalmente había sido Cho la que eligió los regalos, ya que Harry solo asentía y sonreía levemente, intentando aparentar una serenidad y alegría que no sentía en aquellos instantes, evitando hablar de los ocurrido en La Madriguera a toda costa. 

La chica lo miraba de soslayo, intentando averiguar el por qué de ese hermetismo con ella. Aunque por su mente ya volaba la palabra que había traído todo aquello. Tomó un poco de su té y cerró con un golpe seco el álbum titulado _"Flores Mágicas_ _para la boda del siglo",_ de Madame Danton.

- ¿Me amas? – Harry no pudo más que dar un respingo cuando escuchó salir la pregunta de los labios de Cho. 

No se esperaba eso ahora, no estaba preparado para contestar, porque simplemente la respuesta les dolería tanto a uno como a otro.

- Claro que te quiero, Cho – dio un buen trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y puso toda su atención en el libro que había cerrado su novia con tan poca delicadeza - ¿Por qué no adornas el jardín para la ceremonia con unas rosas amarillas? Sé que son flores muggles pero...

- No te pregunté si me quieres, te dije si me amas – Harry parpadeó varias veces y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, pasándolas seguidamente por el cabello revuelto. Le exasperaba las dudas, los interrogatorios y lo que tuviera que ver con algún sinónimo de celos, sobretodo porque últimamente se había convertido en la raíz de todas sus disputas con Cho.  

- Eres mi novia, me voy a casar contigo.

- Entonces deja de pensar en ella de una maldita vez, Harry – arrugó en ceño, intentando aparentar que aquello le había ofendido lo suficiente como para hacerle enfadar, pero Cho ni siquiera se inmutó ante ello, sino que siguió hablando en un tono de furia contenida – Ginny te abandonó para irse a Nueva York, te dejó completamente solo, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Fue una egoísta, siempre lo ha sido.

- Tú no la conoces – se defendió, Cho levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso tú si?

_"Golpe bajo",_ pensó al instante, _"eso fue un golpe bajo en toda regla, preciosa"._

- No me gusta que desconfíes.

- Ni a mí que me mientan – vio como a Cho le comenzaba a temblar el labio y Harry supo al instante el significado de aquello. Intentó hablar para arreglarlo, pero era demasiado tarde – Harry Potter por qué eres tan malvado conmigo¡¡¡¡¡

Harry sintió cómo se ponía rojo y la temperatura corporal se elevaba considerablemente. Todo el Caldero Chorreante volteó a verlos y el chico percibió las miradas puestas en él y en Cho, que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. Unas brujas de edad avanzada murmuraban cerca de la barra, mientras que en la mesa de al lado se escuchó a una chica comentando con su acompañante algo sobre los cerebros inexistentes en el género masculino. 

- Oye no era mi intención ofenderte – se disculpaba Harry en voz baja, intentando encontrarle a todo ese jaleo alguna explicación válida y coherente – Es solo que odio cuando te pones así.

Cho se puso en pie y lo señalaba con un dedo amenazante, el chico pasó sus ojos verdes del dedo a la chica y viceversa.

- Entonces admites que me odias¡¡¡¡

- Yo no he dicho eso¡¡¡¡ - se puso también en pie, las manos apoyadas en la mesa y aún rojo, pero ésta vez de ira más que de vergüenza.

- Y ahora me llamas mentirosa¡¡¡¡ - se quejó la chica, contorsionando el rostro en un puchero y volviendo de nuevo al llanto. Para entonces la gente se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa en dónde estaba la pareja, y de vez en cuando podía oírse a la perfección algún que otro _"No tiene corazón"_ y _"Hombres¡¡¡"_ procedentes de voces femeninas.

- Mira, creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio – cogió su capa y se la puso – Me voy a casa – la chica soltó un gemido y lloró aún con más fuerza, como último recurso para acaparar la atención de Harry, pero el chico estaba furioso y lo que menos le importaba era la escena tonta de Cho – Cuando te calmes hablaremos.

Y con un Plop desapareció de la vista de su novia y de los magos y brujas presentes en el Caldero Chorreante. 

La chica, que había hundido el rostro en las manos miró el sitio donde había estado Harry y dando una patada de frustración al suelo masculló un sonoro _"Maldición¡¡¡"_ que retumbó en todo el local, haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno de los clientes. Luego se secó las lágrimas, y cogió el libro de la mesa y su capa de la silla. Miró alrededor, pasando sus ojos oscuros y rajados por todos los espectadores.

- Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN¡¡¡¡ - gritó. 

Y antes de escuchar cualquier excusa de aquellos extraños volteó y se desvaneció con un Plop, pensando en que más tarde iría a buscar a Harry a su casa para disculparse. 

*********************************************************************************************

Se había tumbado en el sofá con el chaquetón aún puesto, y a pesar de encender con su varita una hoguera y estar bien abrigado, un frío invernal recorría todo su cuerpo desde que había salido de La Madriguera... o más bien desde que la vio marcharse por la chimenea.

Miraba el techo absorto, las manos en la nuca y aún chorreándole el cabello pelirrojo tras aquella conversación con Hermione bajo la lluvia. Le gustó la sensación de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y de ver, después de tantos años, que todavía le quedaban lágrimas que derramar junto a él... y tal vez por él, o simplemente era un esperanza que albergaba en su interior. Luego frunció el ceño al recordar la última pelea, todo lo que fueron capaces de decirse, y se maldijo en silencio por no tratar de olvidarla.

En los últimos años había tenido varias chicas en su cama, ante aquel pensamiento una mueca de victoria pasó por sus labios, y se preguntó si Hermione también se habría acostado con otros después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Su imaginación desbordante comenzó a soñar con la morena envuelta en unas sábanas blancas, desnuda, esperando a su amante que... y aquello le hizo quedar si apenas aire, no era él.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá y se revolvió el cabello mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas por el saloncito, queriendo borrar de esa manera el fogonazo imaginativo que había sufrido. No quería ver a Hermione en brazos de otro, besando a otro, y su cintura envuelta por brazos que no fueran los suyos, pero sin embargo se negaba el estar enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué era todo aquello tan difícil? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con otras pensaba en la morena, en lo que sentiría Hermione si le tocara como tocaba a esa desconocida que tenía envuelta entre su cama y sus piernas?

Sus ojos azules se fijaron un instante en el crepitar de la chimenea, y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo tirado en la moqueta oscura de la habitación. Mientras andaba por el  estrecho e interminable pasillo en dirección al baño fue desnudándose, dejando esparcidos por todo el piso desde los zapatos llenos de barro hasta el suéter de lana.

Para cuando llegó al baño ya estaba completamente en cueros. Lo único que llevaba era un reloj grande y sumergible en la muñeca izquierda de una marca alemana. Fue un regalo de Hermione, y aunque había intentando en vano deshacerse de él siempre encontraba una excusa para quedárselo, como que era bastante fiable o que se había acostumbrado a él.

Al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo pecoso se sintió tranquilo, y poco a poco se fue relajando. Notaba como su piel ardía al contacto pero aquello apenas tenía importancia, pues siempre le había gustado ducharse con el agua muy caliente. En los tiempos de Hermione se habían metido más de una vez juntos, y ella siempre se quejaba de que el agua quemaba. Ron entonces sonreía, y se quedaba observando a la morena con descaro, mientras ella intentaba ocultar sus pechos con los brazos, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, que hoy en día el pelirrojo se preguntaba si era por el calor o por su estudio anatómico. Y él acentuaba su sonrisa atrayéndola hacia sí y la enjabonaba poco a poco, mientras sentía como Hermione le clavaba las uñas en los hombros y le susurraba palabras sueltas e incoherentes cerca de su oído, haciéndole enloquecer.

- Eran buenos tiempos – habló en voz alta, las manos apoyadas en los azulejos celestes y la vista fija en el suelo del baño, sintiendo el agua correr por su cuello y espalda – Tal vez demasiado bueno para ser eterno.

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en un albornoz blanco, atándoselo fuertemente a la cintura y al salir del baño encontró en el pasillo  una sorpresa que no se había imaginado en la vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar con Cho? – Harry lo esperaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Quiero aclarar unas cosas, y para eso necesito tu ayuda. – El pelirrojo asintió, y ambos se dirigieron con andar cansino al salón.

Después de que Ron viera a Harry desaparecerse tras haber tenido una breve charla que se basó en una sola pregunta y una simple respuesta, aún dudaba, sentado en el sofá y con el albornoz, en si aquello que pensaba hacer su mejor amigos era lo correcto...

**********************************************************************************************

- Se llama James, y tiene cuatro años – esa fue la presentación que Ginny le dio a su madre después de que ambas tomaran asiento en los butacones cercanos a la chimenea.

Jimmy jugaba en la moqueta con su escoba que apenas se elevaba del suelo, y corría de aquí para allá intentando atrapar una snitch que su madre había embrujado para que no tuviera apenas velocidad.

- ¿Y has tenido que esperar a que yo venga de improvisto para decírmelo? – la señora Weasley no miraba a su hija, sino que observaba el ir y venir de su nieto, ajeno a toda aquella conversación.

- Fui con Hermione a La Madriguera para hablar con papá y contigo – sus ojos se posaron en el fuego, haciendo que las llamas se reflejaran en ellos – Pero debido a las circunstancias yo...

- Harry tiene que saber esto.

- Harry no tiene que saber nada – su voz se había tornado dura y decidida, dejando ver que aquello no tenía ninguna discusión.

- Pero es su hijo¡¡¡ No puedes negarle ese derecho Ginny¡¡¡

- Mamá no pienso discutir eso ahora – ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes, mientras de fondo podía escucharse perfectamente la risa de Jimmy y los pequeños saltitos que daba para coger la snitch.

- ¿Te fuiste a Nueva York por que estabas embarazada? – la señora Weasley pudo ver como su hija hundía las uñas en los brazos del butacón, endureciendo el rostro y negando lentamente.

- Me di cuenta de que Harry no me quería. Y estando allí... – sonrió con añoranza – Bueno, me enteré de que Jimmy venía en camino. – fijó sus ojos marrones en los de su madre con un deje de tristeza – Y el mismo día Hermione me contó que Harry salía con Cho Chang.

- ¿Y qué hacías con el niño en Navidad, cuando regresabas a casa?

- Se quedaba con Hermione o con Giork, el chico que te trajo la silla – su vista se posó en las escaleras que daban al piso superior – Él es un buen amigo de Hermione, y no les importaba quedarse con él. Yo iba a verlo – se apoyó en una de sus manos – Cuando te decía que iba a comprar los regalos y no quería que me acompañarais... la verdad es que ocultarlo ha sido difícil.

- Lo que estás haciendo es una locura Ginny. Regresas a Inglaterra  de repente, en vísperas del matrimonio de Harry y ahora apareces con un hijo de cuatro años en el regazo que no sabíamos ninguno de su existencia.

- Corría el riesgo de que alguno se lo dijera a Harry – se excusó la pelirroja – Yo... quería contarte, quería de verdad, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para ello.

Se escuchó un grito del niño, y se acercó alegre a su madre, con la pequeña snitch en la mano y la escoba en la otra. Tiró ésta última al suelo y agitó la otra, dónde estaba la snitch atrapada, en señal de victoria

- La he cogido¡¡¡¡ La he cogido mamá¡¡¡ - Ginny le besó el cabello pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada de su madre, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se levantó del sofá con serenidad y cogiendo a su hijo de la mano lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la señora Weasley.

- Mira abuela – dijo sonriente, pasando sus ojos del niño a su madre – Ha atrapado la snitch.

Jimmy le tendió la snitch a la señora Weasley y ella la alcanzó con una mano temblorosa, contorsionando su cara regordeta en una mueca para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Se parece mucho a ti – su voz sonaba quebrada – Aunque esos ojos verdes... y el pelo revuelto – se lo acarició con ternura, dejando escapar un suspiro - Es precioso Ginny. 

Sin poder contenerse unas lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro. Jimmy posó un dedo en la mejilla de su abuela, y recogió una de las lágrimas que resbalaban en dirección a la barbilla.

- Mamá dice que haces pasteles muy buenos – se recogió el puño de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y le secó el rostro a su abuela con delicadeza.

- ¿Te gustan los pasteles? – preguntó entre sollozos, y Jimmy sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los ojos verdes brillantes y las pecas multiplicadas por la acción. 

- ¿Me haces uno abuela?

_Abuela... Yo... abuela..._

Le sonaba raro decirlo, incluso pensarlo, y más raro le parecía tener al pequeño delante, un pequeño que era su nieto. No es que no lo hubiera soñado alguna que otra vez, pero no veía a ninguno de sus hijos lo suficientemente centrado como para tener un bebé. Y ahora Ginny aparecía con un niño de cuatro años que era una extraña mezcla entre ella y Harry, una mezcla tan compacta que la sobrecogía.

La señora Weasley se puso en pie y cogiendo al niño de la mano se lo llevó a la cocina, dejando a Ginny sola en el salón, que escuchaba en la lejanía cómo su madre le preguntaba a Jimmy si le apetecía de chocolate y éste gritaba de alegría que quería un pastel de chocolate.

- Ginny cariño ven con nosotros¡¡¡¡¡ - le gritó la señora Weasley desde la puerta de la cocina, asomando la cabeza. Tras ella se vio a Jimmy, que le quitaba sigilosamente a su abuela la varita del bolsillo, para salir corriendo hacia dentro de la cocina cuando la había robado. Aquello le recordó demasiado a las travesuras de los gemelos.

- Magia, magia¡¡¡¡¡ - lo escuchó exclamar Ginny, y después vio como la puerta de la estancia era cerrada por su madre y amortiguaba así las risas del pequeño.

La pelirroja no apartó la mirada de la cocina en un buen tiempo, pensando en si todo aquello era lo correcto. Le gustaba que su madre supiera lo de Jimmy, de hecho era un gran peso quitado de su interior, pero también ponía en peligro el secreto de que Jimmy existía,  y si Harry se enteraba ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo de solo imaginarlo. Tendría que compartir la custodia del niño, y él no le volvería a hablar en toda la vida, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero...

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y fue a abrirla pensando en que después iría ella también a preparar el dulce con su madre y Jimmy. Pero el después fue que Ginny se quedó sin respiración y pasó de su típico tono a un pálido impresionante, teniéndose que apoyar en el marco de la puerta para no caer desmayada.

- Harry...

- Tenemos que hablar.

**********************************************************************************************

Sé que es pésimo¡¡ Patético¡¡¡¡ Pero por favor tener piedad de ésta humilde servidora que ha quedado trastornada por culpa de los exámenes¡¡¡¡¡¡ 

Lo publico porque es lo único que he podido escribir, y no es porque no sepa ya de antemano lo que voy a poner, sino que es que no sé aún desde qué punto de vista lo voy a enfocar. 

Bueno, ahora agradeceros que lo hayáis leído, porque habéis perdido el tiempo. 

**Mi email sigue siendo Shashira_total@hotmail.com, por si tenéis alguna duda de algo consultáis, y sino deja tu pregunta en el review, que me gustan que sean largos jejejeje. Venga, sed buenos¡¡¡¡ Y no mandéis virus¡¡¡¡¡**

Besos¡¡¡¡¡ 

PD: He escuchado que la cuarta pelíula de Harry Potter la van a hacer en dos partes ¿es cierto? Es que yo tenía entendido que solo iban a rodar las tres primeras...

**PD2: Leed mis otros fics por favor¡¡¡¡ Me haría mucha ilusión... ah¡¡ y si alguien sabe algo de vampiros que me diga, porque no he leído nada sobre ellos y me he aventurado a hacer un fic Remus /Hermione de eso y... jejeje, como que me lo estoy inventando todo, así está saliendo... U_U**

**Ahora si: Besos¡¡¡¡¡**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ante todo ¡Siento la tardanza! Pero éste capítulo me ha costado escribirlo, luego me salió muy largo y lo he tenido que cortar, espero que no me matéis. Por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews! De verdad que sois geniales ^_^. Intentaré no tardar tanto en colocar el otro, de verdad, pero he estado muy liada, y ya no por la escuela, sino que una amiga está en el hospital y estuve ocupada con ella.**

* mep1: **Pues yo tampoco sé qué hago para seguirlos todos, supongo que la gracia de no escribir siempre los mismo me anima en parte, y otra es que estaría feo el dejar un fic a medias, sinceramente. A mí no me gusta que me lo hagan a mí, no voy a ser yo la que empiece ahora ¿no? Éste capítulo sigue siendo patético, pero ten paciencia, tú ante todo no desarrolles instintos homicidas jeje. ¡Besitos¡ ******

* Kmila: **¡Musa! Tú siempre dándome ánimos, qué haría yo sin ti y tus conversaciones... por cierto ¿qué tal va el capítulo de Remus? Y no soy mala, simplemente algo en mi interior decía que debía cortar ahí ¿no te pasa a ti a veces? Supongo que sí, que para algo escribes también. Yo también te quiero mucho y lo sabes musita. ¡Besos!******

* luciana: **Siento la tardanza, en serio, pero en éste capítulo tendrás las respuestas de todas tus dudas, Gracias por todo y espero que no me mates (ésta vez sí que es patético). ^_^ Besitos...******

* Mexía: **¡Hola! Gracias por los ánimos y tranquila que la sigo a pesar de la tardanza, ¿en serio estás tan enganchada? Que no es para tanto, en serio. Disfruta aunque no sea mucho. ¡Besitos!******

* Phoebe: **Sí te haré caso. Yo me alegro de no decepcionarte. ^_^ Gracias.******

* Bea: **¡Con mi Draco no! ¡Con mi Draco no! (Shashira respira hondo, acalorada de tanto gritar) Casi me da un ataque cuando leí esa parte. Draco sale en el fic, pero más adelante y para hacerle la vida imposible en el trabaja a Hermione, que la pobre tiene que aguantar a Malfoy y a Ron. ¡Gracias y besos!**

* ginny142003 : **Tú lo que tienes que hacer es seguir con más continuidad el fic de Harry/Ginny que tanto me gusta, que solo tienes tres capítulos y me matas con los cortitos que son. Éste es más patético, así que disculpas adelantadas. Besitos.******

* Jenny Anderson: **_"Picante"_ Ya está terminada, y las demás van como puedo, es que me he metido en dos nuevos fics y de verdad que no puedo actualizar tan seguido, lo siento, pero ahora que voy a estar de vacaciones tendré más oportunidades de ponerme en el ordenador. A mi me gustan muchos los tuyos, así que sigue pronto. Por cierto Draco saldrá, tranquila. ¡Besitos!******

* ^nan^: **Jajajaja me alegro de que hayas desechado la idea de meterme en un zulo para escribir, de verdad que no me hacía mucha gracia. Las respuestas, unidas a tu imaginación ultrapoderosa, serán respondidas en éste capítulo. Tú no me pegues (es el peor de todos) y deja review mi querida Patri. ¡Besitos!******

* MEIKO: ¡**Mi pequeña Cactus hace aparición! (Shashira la aplaude) Ejem, ejem, bueno... que he visto por ahí que te estás haciendo un huequito con tu fic de slash ¿eh?. Por cierto lo has cambiado mucho, pero para mejor que conste. Y ahora decirte que éste es peor. No me mates y deja tú opinión mi supernena. Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña.******

* Yussi: **Lo de Giork era una excusa y de las malas a decir verdad, pero es que de alguna manera se tenía que ir de allí, porque su instinto de gay (a veces me impresiona lo bien que funciona) anunciaba tormenta, y él no quería estar en medio. Por supuesto él no se iba a meter en la ducha, que tienes una imaginación impresionante.******

* Irene: **¡No te sofoques chiquilla! Tú disfruta de ésta porquería de capítulo lo más que puedas y sin que te suba la temperatura. Gracias por tus ánimos y besos ^_^.******

* barbi_lupin: **¡Niña gracias! Tú no te preocupes y continúa el tuyo, a ver si te veo dentro de nada en la página de inicio de Fanfiction con un nuevo capítulo ¿eh? O mejor aún, un nuevo fic. Ánimo pequeña.******

* GiN dArK GiRl: **Giork es gay cien por cien, eso no tiene discusión. Para hacer el personaje me basé en mi mejor amigo, que es gay y tiene una cara que te mueres. El nombre salió de una película que vi de pequeña que se llama _"Sonrisas y Lágrimas"_, y en ella hay una baronesa que llama al protagonista por un nombre parecido, y como me gustó el sonido (es muy gay, todo hay que decirlo) pues se lo puse. Espero que sigas leyendo ¡Besos!******

* loyda: **¡Hola! Ya tuve el gusto de hablar contigo (aunque no precisamente de vampiros) y tengo que agradecerte la paciencia que tuviste para esperar el capítulo. Las dudas más abajo te serán respondidas. Besitos...******

* La_Hechicera : **Jajajaja muchas gracias hija, pero creo que exageras. Eso sí, Ron tendrá que guerrear para volver a tener la confianza de Hermione, porque la verdad es que se lo montó muy mal el niño, mira que no se puede ser tan celoso (no soy quién para hablar, yo también lo soy aunque no llego a ese extremo) ejem ejem... bueno te dejo ya. Besitos y gracias niña ^_^.******

* ginny_potter_irene: **Sí lo continúo, pero tu léetelo ¿ok? ^_^ Gracias por todo.******

* eRgA: ¿**Tú tierra por casualidad no será Galicia? Muchas gracias y lo sigo, no te desesperes. Bikiños... (creo que era así, no recuerdo)******

* Loony Moony : **Gracias por todo y por leer mis demás fics, ¿Besos!******

* Arwen chan: **Me tardo porque he tenido muchos problemas, en serio, y es que tampoco debo abandonar los demás para centrarme en éste solo. Eso sí, tu sigue con los tuyos que me gustaron mucho. ****Besitos...******

* ginny potter: **Si te interesa tengo un fic que se llama _"Todo"_ y es un Ginny/Draco. De momento lee la continuación y espero que te guste.******

* xahirita: **¡Exagerada! Aquí tiene el nuevo capítulo, y te advierto que no vale matarme, que sé que es malo, pero de momento no pude poner más. Lo siento. Besos ^_^.******

* Laura Weasley1: **Jajajaja, sí que voy lenta, al menos para lo que yo era. Mira al principio yo publicaba un capítulo cada semana, y ahora es un capítulo casi cada mes te crees que es normal? De todos modos eres muy compresiva, al menos alguien me entiende. Gracias por todo.******

* Denisse: **¿Tú no serías capaz de pedir la custodia de TU hijo cuando te has perdido buena parte de su vida? Es que es una decisión difícil, pero en parte creo que Harry tendría todo el derecho a enfadarse. De todos modos lees y sabrás más.**

* poly-14: **Muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics, en serio, no sé como puedes soportarlo (yo no lo haría) habrá de Herm/Ron, pero primero tengo que poner en regla lo de Harry y Ginny, que son la pareja protagonista ¿no?******

* Irantzu: **Me gusta mucho tu nombre ¿es vasco? Gracias por todo y te aviso, tranquila ^_^.******

* anne :** Ya actualizo ¿ok? Besitos y gracias por la paciencia.******

* Shumara: **¡Y aquí la niña de mi tierra! ¡Ole las gaditanas con arte! Que no soy tan mala, mira para que veas que soy buena tienes aquí el nuvo capítulo después de un mes y medio ¿eh? ^_^ Jajajaja ¡Besos guapa!******

* Afrodita: **Gracias Por lo de los vampiros, espero que me agregues y podamos charlar con más calma. Ahora espero que disfrutes aunque sea un poquito con éste ¿ok? Besitos...******

**Ahora repetir que el capítulo sigue siendo patético, pero no so quería tener esperando mucho más. Besos a todos y aquí me tenéis a vuestra disposición.**

**********************************************************************************************

**_Olvidarte: Capítulo 9_**

Analizando fríamente la situación se la podía tachar desde un principio de locos, y si Ginny intentaba hacerlo desde otra perspectiva por mínima que fuese, el rápido vistazo al rostro de Harry, a sus ojos verdes y su cejo fruncido le hacían desembocar en la misma conclusión: Aquello era de locos.

Había esperado cuatro años para regresar a Inglaterra, cuatro años en los que creía con la esperanza debida que los fantasmas del pasado no volverían a aparecer. Pero no, lo irónico del destino era que el peor de todos hacía acto de presencia tan solo veinticuatro horas después de haber pisado suelo inglés. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía que de nuevo Harry estuviera en su vida.

- Tenemos que hablar – repitió tozudo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. 

Tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos verdes  tras los cristales de las gafas mostraban una decisión que la pelirroja supo que nada podía hacer al respecto. 

Había que poner las cosas en claro ahí y ahora. Costase lo que costase.

- Tu dirás

**********************************************************************************************

Hermione estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado en La Madriguera, no entendía lo que Ron quería y porqué se dejó hacer cuando rompió a llorar. Se había jurado que todo estaba olvidado, que ya nunca más, que no... pero cuando los ojos del pelirrojo la observaron desde ese azul eterno algo dentro de ella se puso blandito, muy blandito y aquella sensación le gustaba más que el frío que aparentaba durante la mayor parte del tiempo. 

_¿Por qué él maldita sea?_

- Idiota – masculló en alto con el agua cayendo por su espalda. Y no sabía exactamente a quién iba dirigido el insulto. Lo pensó unos instantes para llegar a la solución.

Idiota Ron por dejarla ir, por hacer las cosas a lo loco y con celos de por medio, por darle una paliza a su jefe creyendo que tenían una aventura. Por gritarle que ya no la quería, que se olvidara de que existía y de la vida en común que habían tenido los últimos años. Idiota por dejarla tan sola, por marcharse así y dejarla en medio de la agonía. 

El agua goteaba por su pelo enjabonado y notó que poco a poco una sonrisa de melancolía se formaba en sus labios. Golpeó los azulejos con rabia, notando que un nudo en la garganta anunciaban sus ganas de romper a llorar sin acabar de hacerlo.

- E idiota tú también por estar aún enamorada de él, Hermione, porque lo estás y todavía te duele, maldita cabezota – y ésta vez sí tuvo la certeza de que aquello iba dirigido a ella. 

Estuvo unos minutos más bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, intentando respirar hondo y que el nudo de la gargantas pasase. Al salir se envolvió en una toalla roja que cogió del estante. Con el espejo ahumado por el vaho observó los contornos de su figura. Y pensó que así era Ron, un dibujo sin definir, que no encajaba en ninguna parte de su cabeza y sin embargo lo hacía a la perfección en su corazón. Pasó una mano por el cristal llevándose con la acción el vaho, dejando ver sus ojos marrones reflejados en el espejo.

- Olvidarte – murmuró – Es lo único que me queda por hacer Ronald Weasley, simplemente olvidarte.

- No puedes – le dijo su reflejo desde el otro lado con sonrisa socarrona, pero ella insistió tozuda, negando lo que ya era más que evidente.

- Lo haré – concluyó – Y aunque me cueste la vida – el reflejo se tocó las puntas de los cabellos, enredando los dedos entre los mechones y suspirando con resignación.

- Eres un caso perdido, Hermione Granger.

**********************************************************************************************

Contaba hasta diez y respiraba hondo, muy hondo  mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo, en sus ojos o en algo que tuviera un mínimo de coherencia, pero la mirada de Ginny solo se desviaba hacia un sitio: La puerta que daba a la cocina. Centímetros, tan solo unos centímetros eran los que separaban a Harry de Jimmy y aquello hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera con tan solo el simple pensamiento de que ambos se encontraran.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección? – preguntó de repente la pelirroja, acariciando distraídamente el brazo del sofá. Harry estaba sentado en la silla de enfrente, donde había estado la señora Weasley, y la observaba ceñudo aún.

- Me la dio Ron – esperó unos segundos a que extendiera más su explicación, pero parecía que el chico quería llegar al fondo de la visita lo antes posible – Quiero saber todo Ginny, y quiero que me lo digas ya. 

El chico analizó desde sus ojos verdes la reacción de la pelirroja ante sus palabras. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar. Deseaba escuchar una explicación, algo aceptable como para dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía por ella. Apoyó los codos en los muslos y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Entendía el regreso de Ginny tanto como comprendía su marcha, y ahora se le añadía el beso, ese beso que se dieron en la tarde en La Madriguera. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, tan negro y revuelto como en su niñez. Ella lo aceptó, aceptó que la besara ¿por qué después entonces le dio la enhorabuena por su matrimonio maldita sea? 

- ¿Por qué juegas conmigo Ginny?

- Harry yo...

¡PUM!

De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte procedente de una de las puertas cerradas, y luego unas risas de mujer y... ¿un niño? Quedaron en silencio sepulcral. Frunció el ceño más aún, extrañado. Miró a Ginny para preguntarle, pero ella simplemente miraba una puerta con cara de espanto y pálida hasta las pecas.

- ¿Estás bien? – hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella, pero por el camino algo lo hizo tropezar y casi caer de bruces sobre la moqueta. Iba a patear el objeto, furioso ya sin tener un porqué, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando levantó el pequeño objeto del suelo. Era una escoba, una pequeña escoba de juguete que según la inscripción en letras doradas del palo pertenecía a un niño llamado ¿Jimmy?

¡PUM! Otro golpe.

Cuando Ginny pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, Harry sostenía la escoba de juguete entre sus manos y la miraba como si perteneciera al Departamento de Misterios. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, y en la barbilla se le formó un hoyuelo que la pelirroja distinguió como la marca que el muchacho tenía cuando no comprendía nada.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados tras sus gafas y Ginny sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones - ¿Hay un niño en ésta casa? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

- Pues es...

- ¡Es mi sobrino! – una voz los hizo volverse.

- ¿Giork? – Ginny suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras, con paso acelerado y arrancándole con violencia la  escoba de las manos mientras regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Harry pasaba la vista de uno a otro sin saber qué decir o qué hacer ¿y ese de dónde salía? Tenía pinta de extranjero ¿Qué hacía un tío así en la casa de Hermione?.

- Hola, soy Giork Valentino – el chico le tendió la mano a Harry y éste la estrechó con más fuerza de la debida, sin apartar ni un minuto sus ojos verdes de los de él, notó con más ahínco que definitivamente no era inglés.

- Harry, Harry Potter – El misterioso Giork miró a Ginny, sonriendo de manera enigmática, y luego volvió a observar a Harry como si lo analizase centímetro por centímetro. Su sonrisa se hizo más que evidente si cabía.

- Así que Potter... – las manos dejaron de estrecharse y el chico notó un tono socarrón en sus palabras ¿qué sabía ese Valentino que él ignoraba? Además ¿Qué persona tan estúpida podía tener ese apellido? – Me han hablado mucho de ti.

- No puedo decir lo mismo – respondió con contundencia, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Ginny y una carcajada irónica del chico, que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

¡PUM!  Ginny se sobresaltó y Harry le echó una mriada interrogante a la puerta ¿Qué estarían haciendo la señora Weasley y Jimmy para armar tanto escándalo? Aunque después de todo... tal vez...

- Eh... Soy amigo de Hermione ¿sabes? – intentó volver al hilo de la conversación mientras levantaba las manos para abarcar toda la habitación – A veces vengo a visitarla y le traigo a mi querido sobrino –  señaló la cocina y suspiró con exageración, llevándose una boca al mentón y evitando mirar a la pelirroja - ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Sí

- ¡NO! – Harry observó a Ginny y vio que estaba más pálida de lo normal, con sus ojos marrones abiertos por la impresión. Una de sus manos se aferró a su brazo con fuerza y empujándolo hacia la puerta añadió – Si Harry ya se va ¿cierto?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Giork? ¿Por qué le traicionaba de ese modo? Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la decisión de apartar a Jimmy de su padre, pero de ahí a hacer lo que estaba haciendo había un límite. Estaba induciendo a Harry a ir a la cocina, a ver a SU hijo. No, no estaba dispuesta a que lo viera.

No entendía el comportamiento de Ginny, ni siquiera entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo ¿qué mal podía hacer conociendo a un niño pequeño? ¿Y ahora insistía en que se fuera de la casa de Hermione?

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le preguntó con rabia mientras se zafaba de la pelirroja, sujetándola por los brazos para que no se escapara – Oye no muerdo ¿eh? Creo que el niño podrá soportar el conocerme.

La respiración le fallaba, las piernas le temblaban, y Giork a sus espaldas sonreía de oreja a oreja como si aquello fuera la comedia del año. Notó una mano morena en uno de sus hombros, y al girarse a medias sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos verdes. Luego observó la puerta de la cocina y de nuevo a Giork.

- No me hagas esto – le susurró con voz suplicante la pelirroja. Pero el moreno solo sonrió, apretando con fuerza su hombro.

- Ya es hora de que lo sepa – le dijo bajito, con Harry intentando escuchar alguna palabra sin conseguirlo.

Miró espantada a su amigo, como si lo que decía no tuviera ningún sentido. Aquello era surrealista, totalmente surrealista, y Giork no ayudaba a arreglar mucho la situación. Sintió una sacudida, y vio frente a ella a Harry, que la observaba esperando una explicación. Se fijó en su mirada tras los cristales, en su boca que en esos instantes eran una línea fina y blanquecina, y el hoyuelo que adornaba divertido la barbilla indicando de nuevo su confusión. Jimmy se parecía tanto a él... tal vez con pecas Harry podría...

- Creo que será mejor que os deje solos – Giork la sacó de sus pensamientos y haciéndole un gesto a Harry con la cabeza y un rápido beso en la mejilla a Ginny (cabe destacar que el moreno aquí sintió una ira inexplicable por el joven) se despidió, dejando la escoba en un paragüero cercano y abriendo la puerta que Harry tenía tras de sí. – Ha sido un placer Potter.

- Lo mismo digo – respondió cortés el muchacho mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cuando Giork cerró se volvió hacia Ginny, que aún tenía el rostro contorsionado por el miedo, y casi sin poder evitarlo, saliendo simplemente como una acción incontrolada, le acarició la mejilla. 

Notó como bajo el tacto de sus dedos la piel moteada temblaba, y lo hacía como el primer día que sus bocas se encontraron. Y a su mente vino como al desnudarla en la noche suspiraba mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Recuerdos olvidados que regresaban cuando Harry se adentraban en aquellos ojos marrones que tenía frente a él. Bajó sus dedos hasta encontrarse con el cuello y al ver a Ginny cerrando los ojos por las caricias se aventuró a besar aquella boca que lo traía loco. 

Pero entonces algo lo trajo a  la realidad, algo que le vino como un flash.

 - Jimmy – a la simple mención del nombre la pelirroja abrió los ojos, mirando con fijeza los de Harry.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con terror en las venas.

- Pues que Giork dejó aquí a Jimmy – sonreía con la mirada perdida en la puerta que daba en la cocina – Te toca hacer de niñera ¿eh?.

- Tienes que irte – le dijo con seguridad, escapando de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta. El chico la miraba extrañado. Primero le respondía a las caricias ¡y ahora lo echaba! No podía quedar así, eso simplemente no podía terminar ahí. 

- Qué te está pasando Ginny – preguntó furioso - ¡Qué demonios te hice para que te fueras maldita sea! – lo empujó hasta quedar en el umbral de la entrada.

- No vengas más a buscarme – dijo como única respuesta a Harry. Tenía la vista fija en aquellos ojos verdes y la mandíbula endurecida – Porque mañana no estaré aquí. – Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- ¡Dímelo! – le gritó lleno de ira, sujetándola del brazo para que no huyera - ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – los ojos le brillaban con intensidad y la voz le temblaba levemente - ¿Quieres que te diga por qué te dejé y me fui a Nueva York?

- ¡Sí! – tenía los labios fruncidos al igual que el ceño y aquello le multiplicaba las pecas, y se le pasó por la cabeza que hasta enfadada estaba bonita, y que sería capaz de desnudarla allí mismo si se lo pedía. Tal vez sin pedírselo.

- Porque me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de ti

Y zafándose de Harry cerró la puerta, dejando tras ella algo que nunca olvidaría aunque lo intentase: Dejaba al hombre de su vida.

En esos instantes una tormenta estalló, y Ginny rompió a llorar.

**********************************************************************************************

**De momento es todo, tuve que cortar el capítulo en dos porque sino quedaba larguito y vi que esto era lo más coherente que podía poneros. No es que me parezca el mejor capítulo, más bien es uno de los peores, pero tened compasión, que he estado con los exámenes y en el instituto me están machacando por ser el último curso. Mi email es shashira_total@hotmai.com. Para cualquier cosa me agregáis. Besitos...**


	10. Capítulo 10

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero de todos modos ya estoy aquí. Los reviews no puedo responderlos, sorry, pero ante todo mucha muchas gracias. Me han hecho muy feliz. 

Este capítulo va para Meiko, que siempre me ayuda y hace poco fue su cumple: ¡¡¡FELICIDADES SUPERNENENA!!!

Ahora sí que os dejo con el capítulo, que por cierto, no me matéis por ello ¿ok? ^^UU

¡¡¡Besos!!!

**********************************************************************************************

**_Capítulo 10: Olvidarte_**

La puerta del apartamento soltó un fuerte clic cuando la llave giró hacia la izquierda después de hacer contacto con el frío hierro de la cerradura. Era un lugar espacioso, decorado en tonos cremas y con unos ventanales abiertos al frío invernal que había dejado las fuertes lluvias acaecidas en los últimos días, dejando ver la parte trasera del edificio que no daba a la avenida principal del bullicioso Londres muggle, sino a un lugar despejado y que, contrastando con la nerviosa ciudad, aparentaba una calma total. 

Hermione recorrió con sus ojos marrones el lugar, y aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido no podía evitar reconocer que su amiga tenía muy buen gusto en decoración de interiores. Tras ella, Ginny hizo entrar las maletas al salón, un lugar bien iluminado presidido por un sofá amplio con cojines de cuero en tonos chocolate. Miró alrededor con orgullo, viendo como Jimmy pasaba a su lado con tanta velocidad que lo único que pudo distinguir fue su cabello revuelto y pelirrojo bajo la gorra verde.

- Demasiado grande para el niño y para ti ¿no? – el tono con el que Hermione había hablado sonó como las gotas de lluvia en la piel desnuda, y Ginny frunció el ceño del mismo modo que lo mantenía su amiga desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadada por cómo traté a Harry? – cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, mientras Jimmy pasaba de nuevo corriendo, esta vez sin gorra, e imitando el sonido de un avión con su pequeña snitch en la mano. Hermione soltó un bufido despectivo – Tenía que hacerlo, era la única opción posible, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza ni por un solo instante el hecho de que su hijo estaba a tan solo metros de distancia? ¿Qué tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber de él, de su existencia? – chasqueó la lengua con reprobación y Ginny se sintió de nuevo en Hogwarts, regañada por la McGonagall de una nueva generación. – No sé como tu madre no te obligó a ello ayer...

- No estás siendo justa – le reprochó la pelirroja comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud de Hermione, que en esos momentos asintió, irónica por las palabras de la chica.

- Vaya, es curioso que tú digas eso – Jimmy volvió a pasar con una enorme cuchara de cocina en la mano, queriendo golpear la snitch que volaba a toda velocidad hacia las habitaciones del apartamento – No tendré que recordarte que Harry desconoce por completo que un esperma suyo fecundado y con cuatro años de vida corre ahora mismo por todo el piso persiguiendo una snitch embrujada ¿verdad?.

- Eso no tiene gracia – respondió Ginny frunciendo los labios, Hermione rió con amargura.

- Pues claro que no la tiene, y ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que esto no es un juego de niños – La pelirroja iba a responder pero Jimmy apareció gritando con la snitch en la mano y sonriendo triunfante a su madre, que mantenía su aspecto frío y severo, con sus ojos fijos y retadores hacia Hermione. 

Cogió al niño en brazos, peinándole distraída algunos pelos de punta de la coronilla, y sonriendo al recordar que Harry lo tenía así, y que por mucho que hiciese nunca conseguía mantenerlos en su lugar. Pensar en Harry hizo que su estómago se encogiese y sintiera un enorme cargo de conciencia en su interior por el hecho de haberle mentido ayer. Pero no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, no con esos ojos verdes e infantiles que la miraban interrogantes, inocentes.

- La primera vez que vi a Jimmy estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca, con los ojos cerrados y un montoncito de cabello rojo en su cabecita – soltó al niño en el suelo, que se sentó en el sofá para abrir una maleta de mano que contenía algunos de sus juguetes. Hermione mantenía la vista en su amiga, que dejo de fruncir el ceño y sonreía levemente – Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, después de haber pasado nueve meses en mi interior, y abrió aquellos ojos verdes tan grandes, tan fijos en mí que casi me atravesaban el alma... – hizo una pausa, como si recobrara fuerzas después de un ejercicio exhaustivo – Solo pude jurarme a mí misma que no sufriría como yo había sufrido – Sus ojos pasaron de Jimmy a Hermione, recobrando la seriedad  y el desafío anterior – Por nada y por nadie. Antes muerta que verlo llorar. Y así seguirá siendo aunque por ello tenga que sacrificar a Harry.

Hermione suspiró, dando a entender así que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su amiga había ya elegido un bando, y para bien o para mal hacía cuatro años que estaba del lado de Ginny. Y no era ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, cuando iba a cambiar. Se acercó a Jimmy, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados con un ancho jersey de lana y una gorra verde con un dragón bordado en hilo dorado que descansaba tirada en el sofá crema.

- No sé cómo has podido vivir tantos años ocultando algo así... – sonrió cómplice – Has sido muy valiente Ginny Weasley. Toda una Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Los gritos de Jimmy llamaron la atención de ambas chicas, que miraron hacia la ventana, donde el niño se encontraba después de haber saltado del sofá, señalando entusiasmado el exterior.

- ¡Un parque!¡Un Parque!¡Mira tía Hermione!¡Mamá es un parque! – el viento le azotaba los cabellos rojos de un lado a otro. 

Jimmy arrastró a Hermione y a Ginny hasta la ventana, desde donde podían divisar un jardín enorme con una fuente en el centro. Estaba decorado con flores en tonos rosas, amarillos y morados, formando con ellas un reloj solar que marcaba las once y media de la mañana. Toboganes, columpios y demás distracciones infantiles se afincaban a un lado, mientras que al otro un estanque de aguas turbias con cisnes blancos como la nieve y patos oscuros daban un aspecto tranquilo al lugar. Una cascada caía semioculta entre las rocas que rodeaban parte del estanque y un puente de madera cruzaba el hábitat de un lado a otro. Frondosos árboles daban al parque un aspecto misterioso, en especial un árbol que parecía más grande que los anteriores, cuyas ramas, anchas y fuertes, alcanzaban una altura antes inimaginable para una sabelotodo como Hermione. 

En esos instantes un chico pasó haciendo footing por uno de los caminos de arenisca amarillenta del parque. Llevaba el rostro semioculto por la capucha de la sudadera blanca, pero las calzonas negras y cortas dejaban ver una piernas largas y musculosas. Ambas chicas siguieron al deportista con la mirada.

- Veo que sabes elegir los sitios dónde vivir, Weasley – Su tono socarrón hizo que Ginny soltara una pequeña risita.

- Se hace lo que se puede, Granger – Se miraron con complicidad, dejando a Jimmy asomado a la ventana mientras ellas se dedicaban a dejar las maletas en la habitación de la pelirroja, que resultó ser un lugar adornado en tonos pasteles, verdes y anaranjados. En cierto modo recordaba a las flores del hermoso parque, solo que sin reloj solar. 

Con "esfuerzo" mágico (a toque de varita, vamos) dejaron las maletas en la cama de matrimonio de la estancia, y Ginny miró con aire apesadumbrado todo sus bártulos, poniendo las manos en jarras.

- Mi madre dijo que ésta tarde vendría a ayudarme con todo esto... – abrió la maleta que estaba más cercana, llena de ropa de verano de ella y Jimmy – Pero supongo que tendré que hacer ahora un... ¡AH!¡JAMES ARTHUR WEASLEY BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!.

Pero por los gritos que daba el niño y los saltos encima de la cama de matrimonio de Ginny, parecía que el pequeño no tenía ninguna intención de parar su diversión y hacerle caso a su madre. La pelirroja intentó alcanzarlo, pero al echarse hacia delante lo único que consiguió es que Jimmy diera un salto hacia atrás y ella acabara cayendo de bruces contra una maleta negra y plateada. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con brusquedad, bufando mientras escuchaba la risa divertida de Hermione, que tenía sus manos en las costillas.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le espetó con furia, recogiéndose la melena con una pluma que había en la mesilla de noche - ¿No piensas ayudarme?

- Ginny.... es que.... me... parece... tan...divertido... – hablaba entrecortadamente a causa de la risa, mientras sus ojos marrones y llorosos pasaban de Ginny a Jimmy, que seguía saltando y ahora saludaba alegremente a Hermione con la mano - ¡Míralo... si es la reencarnación de los gemelos!

-¡Llévame al parque! – gritó entusiasmado sin dejar por ello de saltar entre los bártulos. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea blanca y tensa.

- Ni lo sueñes...¡Y bájate de ahí ahora mismo! – estaba empezando a cansarse, y el hecho de que su mejor amiga no la ayudara le frustraba aún más. Un mechón rojo cayó de nuevo a su rostro, apartándolo para dejar ver que sus mejillas se volvían bajo las innumerables pecas de un tono rosado inusual en ella. 

- ¡Si no me llevas al parque no me bajo! – Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua ¿su propio hijo le hacía chantaje?. Otra vez la risa de Hermione inundó el lugar.

- ¡Si es que lo lleva en la sangre, por Merlín! – dijo la chica casi sin aliento, pero cuando los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en los suyos, comprendió que la fiesta debía de terminar, porque esa era la misma mirada que recordaba de la señora Weasley antes de que comenzara a castigar uno a uno a cada hijo por sus fechorías o a regañar a su propio marido con una sartén en la mano y la varita peligrosamente agarrada con la otra.

- ¡Llévame al parque! – la voz de Jimmy sonaba determinante, así que Hermione se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, sujetando con suavidad al niño por una de las mangas del jersey.

- Si obedeces a tu madre te llevo ahora mismo al parque – el niño gritó de alegría y la morena levantó una mano en señal de advertencia – Tienes veinte segundos para coger tu abrigo y la gorra, ¡rápido!.

De un golpe seco Jimmy saltó de la cama a la moqueta mullida de la habitación y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir quidditch había salido como una auténtica Saeta de Fuego hacia el salón. Ginny cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, con algunos mechones escapando del improvisado recogido con la pluma de escribir.

- Cada día se parece más a sus tíos – dijo sin poder evitar el que una tierna sonrisa despuntara entre sus labios. Hermione negó lentamente, dejando que sus trenzas rebotaran en los hombros.

- Te equivocas. Se parece Harry. – Ginny la miró sorprendida y dispuesta a responder, pero el niño irrumpió en la habitación, llevándose a Hermione casi a rastras. La pelirroja escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ellos y los gritos alegres y amortiguados de Jimmy en el descansillo del edificio.

- Es cierto – admitió ya a solas, cogiendo una camiseta de su hijo y doblándola con tranquilidad – Se parece demasiado a Harry.

**********************************************************************************************

_Era una risa conocida, una risa que hacía que su respiración parase por minutos eternos y su corazón que congelara para dar paso a la mayor calidez nunca existida en una persona. Luego había un cabello largo y sedoso, un cabello que le volvía loco con solo tocarlo, con aspirar una y otra vez aquel aroma mezcla entre vainilla y caramelo. Parecía tan agradable, tan tranquilo..._

_ Pero entonces un rostro pecoso e infantil aparecía frente a él, con sus ojos marrones observándole con fijeza inusitada, y de sus labios salía unas palabras que no lograba escuchar._

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó frustrado al ver que cuando se lo repitió por segunda vez seguía sin oír lo que le quería decir. Entonces la imagen desapareció, y se vio rodeado por seres encapuchados vestidos largas túnicas grises._

_ Mantenían el rostro oculto tras unas máscaras blancas que no dejaban ver más que sus ojos. Una figura se adelantó quitándose con delicadeza la máscara, dejando ver de nuevo aquellas pecas que se multiplicaban en la piel blanca y cremosa._

- Ya no te quiero Harry – hablaba muy seria, y al bajar la capucha dejó ver su largo y liso cabello pelirrojo – No te quiero.

- ¿Ginny? – no estaba seguro, ¿esa era la mujer a la que amaba?¿pero qué decía?

- No te quiero, yo ya no te quiero – una figura se adelantó para colocarse al lado de Ginny, que mantenía su rostro frío y distante. La pelirroja miró al encapuchado,  y dándole la mano se alejó por el hueco que el círculo de misteriosos encapuchados habían abierto para ellos.

- No te vayas – le dijo Harry suplicante, sintiendo como algo le oprimía el pecho, un dolor punzante en la mano hizo que gritara. Los encapuchados le sujetaban fuertemente para que no siguiera a la chica – No me dejes Ginny... ¡GINNY!

La pelirroja lo miró, seria y tranquila, como si aquello no fuera con ella. Y de nuevo, fría y distante,  volvió a  escuchar las palabras que lo desgarraron como la peor de las maldiciones .

- Yo ya no te quiero.

¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe la cicatriz le dolía horrores y notó que las sábanas bajo él se pegaban a su piel: Estaba bañado en sudor. Respiraba entrecortado y el corazón latía a punto de darle un infarto ¿fue un sueño?. Se frotó de nuevo la frente, dolorido y adormilado, pero tranquilo de que todo hubieses sido una maldita pesadilla.

Un ulular conocido retumbaba en su cabeza, y al coger las gafas de la mesita de noche vio que Hedwig descansaba a un lado de la cama, donde las sábanas tenían pequeñas gotas rojas que a simple vista parecían sangre. Harry se fijó en sus ojos ambarinos, en su plumaje tan blanco como la nieve. La lechuza volvió a ulular.

- ¿Estás herida? – le preguntó medio adormilado aún, pero cuando levantó una mano para restregarse los ojos comprendió que la sangre no era del animal, sino suya: Hedwig lo había picoteado de tal modo que tenía unos cortes  profundos en sus dedos. La miró ceñudo tras los cristales de las gafas - ¿Me hiciste tú esto?

La lechuza, sin responder a Harry, levantó una pata escamosa donde llevaba un pergamino atado con una cinta de cuero. Reconoció la letra de Ron, garabateada con rapidez en el dorso del papel.

_Querido Harry:_

_Tengo entradas para ver hoy en la tarde a  los Chuddley Cannons contra Los Tornados ¿te apuntas?_

Neville, Fred y George vienen. Mándame a Hedwig con la respuesta tan rápido como te sea posible...

_¿Hablaste con Ginny?_

(Harry sintió como el corazón y el estómago se encogían, y se negó a pensar en eso ahora mismo)

_Sea lo que sea no te desesperes._

                                                          Ron 

Después de aceptar la invitación de Ron para ver el último partido de la liga de quidditch profesional y ver partir a Hedwig con la respuesta, se dispuso a levantarse para desayunar. Bajó los escalones a trompicones, restregándose una y otra vez los ojos y chupándose la sangre que aún brotaba de algunos cortes que Hedwig le había asestado para lograr despertarlo. Con un toque de varita mandó un par de tostadas a calentar y la leche se transformó en café después de susurrar el hechizo que se sabía de memoria de tantas veces utilizado con anterioridad.

Alzó la vista hacia la ventana, donde una lechuza de plumaje rojizo descansaba en el alféizar con el diario _El Profeta_ atado con mucho cuidado a una pata, mientras que en la otra tenía una bolsita de cuero oscuro para recoger el pago de la entrega. Harry agarró de la encimera un par de knuts que depositó en la bolsita y antes de que el animal emprendiera el vuelo le ofreció un poco de leche y una tostada que acababa de calentar. La lechuza lo observó con aire de suficiencia, y abriendo sus alas con arrogancia surcó el cielo de nubes grises hasta perderse en el horizonte. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, abriendo su periódico con total naturalidad mientras, con suma lentitud, llevaba la taza hacia la mesa de mármol de la cocina. La portada no decía nada importante, solo había una foto en movimiento anunciando el último partido de la liga de Quidditch que se celebraría esa misma tarde. Pasó un par de páginas, y cuando iba a dejar de lado el periódico con desinterés descubrió una noticia que casi le hizo escupir el café.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! "Cuenta atrás para la Boda de Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió" 

El artículo hablaba de todos los detalles de la boda, incluyendo una entrevista "_en exclusiva" _con la prometida, Cho Chang una modelo_ "con todas la cualidades para convertirse en la esposa perfecta de nuestro querido Harry"_ . Se impresionó al ver que el artículo iba firmado por Rita Skeeter, y que una foto de Cho saludando coqueta ocupaba la mitad de la página siguiente. 

Con la taza aún en la mano pensó en cómo reaccionaría Ginny al ver ese reportaje, pero luego recordó la conversación del día anterior, y las últimas palabras que le habían atravesado como dagas pequeñas y afiladas: "_Me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de ti"_. Ojalá lo viese, pensó, ojalá lo viese y le duela como a mí me duele ella.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza con un ruido estruendoso encima de la mesa, haciendo que el café de derramase. Mejor no pensar en ello, se dijo. Mejor dejarlo correr y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella no hubiese vuelto, irrumpiendo en su vida como una tormenta inesperada. ¿Pero como olvidarla? ¿Cómo no recordar su cabello, su aroma y su piel pecosa? ¿Cómo olvidar sus besos? Pero de nuevo la frase retumbó en su cabeza, haciendo que la cicatriz le doliese como al despertar de la pesadilla. Miró la foto de Cho, sonriente, guapa y feliz.

- Ya no jugarás conmigo Ginny – se dijo con seguridad, bebiendo un poco más de café – Ya no más.

- Eso espero – Cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se giraron, no podía creer que Cho se encontrara apoyada en el marco de la puerta como si nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiese sucedido. – Llevas cuatro años diciéndolo. Ya es hora de que lo cumplas - Se acercó contoneándose a Harry, que ya se ponía en pie, y lo recibió con un beso en los labios, enlazando al cuello sus brazos finos y suaves casi al mismo tiempo. Sonreía con dulzura, y sus ojos rajados brillaron bajo el negro azabache que los rodeaba.

- Estás cogiendo por costumbre entrar sin permiso en casas ajenas – la reprendió Harry serio, pensando por unos instantes en si corresponder o no al abrazo de la muchacha, que permaneció tensa ante la actitud tomada por el chico. Finalmente lo aceptó, queriendo con ello aliviar el vacío que lo inundaba desde la tarde de ayer, desde que Ginny pronunció las palabras que creía impronunciables. Sintió como Cho se relajaba cuando notó que sus brazos la sujetaban delicadamente por las caderas.

- Lo de ayer fue un error. Me porté como una tonta – Harry asintió sin decir nada, casi de forma automática – Ginny es tu pasado y yo... – dudó un instante, pero finalmente se decidió – Bueno, yo soy tu futuro.

Lo besó de nuevo y Harry sintió como un calorcito se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era bonito sentirse querido, pensó, y más cuando era por una chica tan hermosa como Cho ¿Por qué rechazarla?¿Por una pelirroja cabezota y arrogante que lo había abandonado años atrás?. Había pensado demasiado en Ginny, ya era hora de ocuparse de él mismo, de ser egoísta.

- Siento lo del bar – le dijo besando el hueco de su cuello, aspirando ese aroma de flores orientales tan diferente al de Ginny. Tan diferente a lo que amaba. A lo que amó – Me equivoqué, perdóname.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer – le dijo Cho al oído, con el cabello negro de la muchacha rozando la mejilla del chico – No vuelvas a dejarme sola.

Y Harry asintió de nuevo, decidido y con convicción. Ya era hora de tomarse en serio su próxima boda, de trazar nuevos planes de futuro, y Ginny, desde luego, no tendría un hueco en ellos.

**********************************************************************************************

Le había costado conciliar el sueño en la noche, de hecho, apenas había dormido, por eso cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente no fue demasiado esfuerzo el levantarse de la cama. Anduvo descalzo por la moqueta, sin que el frío invernal pareciera penetrar en su piel, y cuando el pomo de la puerta giró y la vio allí, sonriente y feliz con una cesta de mimbre colgada del brazo, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una mueca irónica mientras fruncía el ceño y ahogaba un bostezo.

- ¿¡Tú aquí!?

- ¡Vaya maneras tienes de saludar a tu madre, Ronald Weasley! – la mujer, bajita y rechoncha, entró en la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, y después de observar con ojo crítico todo el desastroso apartamento fijó sus ojos, tan pequeños y redondos como su cuerpecito, en su hijo. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa extremadamente dulce como para pertenecer a Molly Weasley. 

- A ti te pasa algo – le dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza y alborotando aún más los cabellos pelirrojo. La mujer alzó las cejas.

- ¿No puede traer una madre el desayuno a su hijo?

- Una madre normal sí, tú no – el joven se cruzó de brazos, apoyado en la entrada del apartamento – Quieres que te haga un favor ¿no?.

- Aj

- Y en ese favor está Ginny.

- Exacto.

- Y, evidentemente, Harry...

- Y nuestra querida Hermione – la Señora Weasley se acercó a su hijo, que se había puesto tenso de repente – No te olvides de ella, hijo.

Ron frunció el ceño, estaba de broma ¿no? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la señora Weasley había abierto la cesta de mimbre, dejando ver un enorme pastel de chocolate con zumo de calabaza. Los ojos azules del chico miraron con fijeza a los de su madre.

- ¿Para mí? 

- Para ti – Y al pronunciar su madre las palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Sabía que debía controlar la voz, pero no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de suma alegría al comprobar que era un pastel totalmente casero hecho por su madre ¡Y para él!. Nadie como ella lograba hacer esos pasteles, nadie... nadie...salvo Hermione. 

El recuerdo de la chica hizo que el humor que le comenzaba a invadir se extinguiera como el fuego a la llegada de los bomberos. A su mente vino entonces una mañana en la que encontró a la que fue su novia metida en la cocina, con el delantal de cuadros ridículo sobre una camiseta de verano de Ron que le quedaba tan ancha que le descubría un hombro. La imaginó de espaldas, con las piernas blancas y suaves desnudas, y tarareando esa canción que tanto le gustaba, un estilo a tirará – pa – pa – ta- ta. 

La vio zapatear descalza en la moqueta, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que marcaba su propio cerebro, una melodía solo existente para ella, para Hermione. Y observándola así, con la belleza de alguien inocente e infantil, entonces, descubrió que todos los enigmas conducían a ella, que toda su vida era ella. Su piel, su cuerpo, y sus ojos. Su risa, su llanto y hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Y se acercó a para rozarla con un dedo, uno solo, y así poder comprobar que existía, que era de verdad. Un continuar de vida. De ella a él. De Ron a Hermione.

****

Después de haber desayunado juntos en el salón (la cocina le traía demasiados recuerdos como para hacerlo allí) y haber enviado a Hedwig con un mensaje para Harry invitándolo a ver el último partido de la liga de quidditch, decidió que ya era hora de abordar el tema que le convenía a la señora Weasley, que permanecía atenta a cada movimiento de su hijo.

- Venga, lo estas deseando. – le comenzó a decir a su madre, recogiendo los cojines que estaban desparramados aquí y allá por el suelo del salón -  Dime cuántos sacrificios me va a costar un desayuno decente como éste.

- Quiero que vayas a casa de Hermione – el cojín que tenía Ron en las manos se escurrió como si fuera agua.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu hermana se aloja allí – le explicó la señora Weasley con paciencia – Ella... Hermione...tienen algo que... – se mordía las uñas por puro nerviosismo, y Ron juró que se mordía también la lengua para no contar de más. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pasó algo con Ginny? – la mujer negó enérgicamente, sonriendo con pesar y acariciando uno de los brazos pecosos de Ron.

- Solo acércate y habla con Hermione, ella podrá explicarte que... – pero una lechuza que picoteaba el cristal del enorme ventanal los interrumpió. Ron se acercó y la dejó pasar, sintiendo el frío viento que se comenzaba a levantar en la mañana. Desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza parda, y vio que traía el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Problemas? – preguntó la señora Weasley, que ya comenzaba a preocuparle que mandaran de nuevo a su hijo a una de esas misiones que frecuentaba. Molly nunca supo si era por aventura, como su hijo decía, o como ella sospechaba era para tener la mente ocupada y no pensar demasiado en Hermione. Quizá fueran las dos.

- Vaya, el Ministerio de Magia me invita a una fiesta de gala el próximo Sábado... – miró a su madre, sonriente – Tendré que comprarme túnica para a ocasión último modelo, la que me compraste en cuarto curso en Hogwarts ya me queda pequeña.

La señora Weasley, le pegó en el brazo, y Ron sobándose la parte dolorida intercalaba lamentos y carcajadas. Su madre mantenía el ceño fruncido, manos en la cintura y mirada autoritaria.

-¡No era tan fea!

- Mamá, era horrible.

-¡No seas exagerado! – el pelirrojo reía hasta que su madre formuló la pregunta - ¿Piensas pedirle a Hermione que sea tu pareja?

Ron casi se atraganta. ¿Pensar en qué?¿Pedirle a quién?

- Últimamente deliras... – le respondió el pelirrojo, incrédulo ante las palabras de su madre, que ladeó la cabeza con convencimiento.

- Hacíais buena pareja.

- Nos gritábamos siempre.

- Erais tan adorables...

- ¡Pero si pasábamos el día peleando! – gritó exasperado Ron – Mamá ¿no entiendes que entre yo y Hermione no...?

- ¡Uy mira qué hora es, ya me tengo que marchar! – se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada azul de Ron, que no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba haciendo ¿lo dejaba así, con la palabra en la boca?.

- Mamá...

- Si, si, si... – repitió una y otra vez la señora Weasley, volviéndose a Ron sonriendo – Sé que irás a casa de Hermione – Ron abrió la boca pero su madre se la cerró -  y la invitarás a la fiesta del Ministerio... – el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera en un sueño demasiado extravagante como para creérselo. La señora Weasley no dejaba de sonreír ante la perplejidad de su hijo – Oh si cariño, sí que lo harás... si es que deseas tener más pastel de chocolate en tu boca sin ningún hechizo extraño que perdure toda tu vida... Querido.

- Pero mamá yo...

- Además – lo interrumpió la señora Weasley, alzando la voz más de lo normal en ella – Quizá cuando llegues a casa de Hermione y veas lo que hay...te encuentres con cierta...sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?¿Qué...? – pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar la pregunta su madre se había desaparecido con un sonoro crack. 

Se quedó un momento en el lugar, quieto muy quieto, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su madre. Ginny y Hermione tenían algo, algo que estaba en la casa de la última... y algo que era ( y eso fue lo más extraño) una sorpresa. Suspiró resignado, quitándose toda la ropa y dejándola esparcida por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

Sí. Tal vez una visita a la casa de Hermione Granger no le viniese nada mal.

**********************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************

Cuando Hermione llegó de la mano de Jimmy a las puertas de hierro del parque comprobó que el lugar era más grande de lo que en un principio parecía. Patos y cisnes corrían de un lado al otro por la hierba húmeda de rocío mañanero o nadaban en el estanque, y entre sus graznidos podía escucharse el murmullo de la cascada cayendo al lago hermoso y verde de musgo. Chicos con perros y madres con sus hijos paseaban de un lugar a otro, mientras la mayoría de los niños se divertían deslizándose por el tobogán o columpiándose unos a otros.__

Jimmy al ver todo aquello salió corriendo sin que a Hermione le diera tiempo de reparar en la acción del niño, solo alcanzó a divisar los cabellos pelirrojos que escapaban de la gorra deportiva verde que llevaba. Jimmy se paró enfrente de uno de los columpios, dando vueltas a su alrededor como si de un depredador se tratase. 

- ¿Me columpias? –  preguntó cuando Hermione llegó al lugar. Sus ojos, ahora azules, la miraban con tanta fijeza que la muchacha no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Recordaba esos ojos, ese color y esas pecas, tan saltarinas en uno como en otro. Recordaba unas manos fuertes desnudándola, y recordaba su nombre entre suspiros y susurros en la penumbra. El roce del hombre en ella, tan necesitado como el mismo aire que la hacía vivir. Porque era su vida, y lo seguía siendo por muchas veces que se lo negara. El recuerdo que se hundía poco a poco en su mente, el recuerdo del que la sacó el zarandeo de Jimmy.

- Vale, vale – se acercó al columpio y cogiendo a Jimmy en brazos lo sentó en él, no sin antes advertirle de que se sujetara bien fuerte a las cadenas del columpio, para que no resbalara. 

Mientras empujaba a Jimmy para columpiarlo, vio pasar de nuevo a ese hombre corriendo que había visto desde la ventana. Tenía las piernas tan fuertes y musculosas como en un principio habían sospechado ella y Ginny desde el edificio, y el blanco de su ropa deportiva resaltaba más aún en aquel paisaje tan verdoso e infantil. Era como una figura que no perteneciera al idílico cuadro que formaban los niños y sus felices mamás. Siguió al chico con la mirada, hasta que lo vio perderse tras unos árboles que daban vida al lugar. Entrecerró sus ojos marrones por unos segundos sin apartar la vista entre la niebla. Nada, ni rastro del deportista misterioso. Ladeo la cabeza, sin dejar por ello de empujar a Jimmy en su columpio. Era una lástima, se dijo, le pareció un tipo sexy a pesar de no vislumbrar su rostro con la capucha de la sudadera. 

- ¿Tu quieres ser mamá, tía Hermione? – Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas recordaba que Jimmy estaba ahí, y que la pregunta que le estaba formulando era demasiado comprometida para responderla a un niño de apenas cuatro años. Dio un respingo e intentó evadir dar una respuesta, pero Jimmy no parecía rendirse en su intento por saber más de Hermione - ¿Quieres?

- Algún día... – respondió, roja sin saber porqué, aunque sonriendo ante la ingenuidad del niño – Tal vez...

- Si quieres, hasta que tengas hijos, yo puedo llamarte mamá, así no te sientes triste – Hermione contuvo la risa, dando un nuevo empujón al columpio de Jimmy. Alrededor un grupo de niños jugaban a la pelota, y los gritos que se daban unos a otros rompían la hermosa armonía del parque sin nombre.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar triste por eso? – preguntó la morena, volviendo a la conversación que mantenía con el niño.

- Mamá lo estaba – aquello hizo que la risa de Hermione cesara – Ella dice que cuando yo nací volvió a ser feliz.

- Entiendo... – un viento helado comenzó a brotar, y los ramajes de los árboles emitieron sonidos, como si se susurraran unos a otro a el misterio de tanta hermosura oculta en el corazón de Londres.

- Ella llora a veces en las noches... - continuó Jimmy - Pero cuando le digo mamá deja de hacerlo, y se pone alegre – se bajó de un salto del columpio, quitándose la gorra que llevaba y dejándola en el columpio. Sus cabellos rojos flotaban al son del viento que había aparecido de repente en la mañana – Yo no quiero que llore. No quiero que tú llores.

Hermione se acercó a Jimmy, agachándose para abrazarlo con dulzura. De nuevo, con la fría mañana, los ojos del niño volvían a tornarse azules, tan azules que daban miedo adentrarse en ellos, tan azules como los de Ron. Quizá daban miedo porque recordaban a él. Una nueva ráfaga de viento sacudió el parque, y esta vez la gorra de Jimmy salió volando hacia el camino de arenisca.

-¡Mi gorra! 

-¡Jimmy¡- el niño iba a salir corriendo a por ella cuando alguien la recogió del suelo antes que ellos. Era ese deportista misterioso que tan atractivo le había parecido a Hermione, con su sudadera blanca con capucha y pantalones cortos de color negro. Sacudía la gorra con lentitud, observándola entre sus manos como si de algo extraño se tratase. Jimmy salió entonces al encuentro del extraño.

-¡Eso es mío! – lo escuchó gritar en la lejanía la morena, mientras Jimmy intentaba, sin mucho éxito, arrebatarle la gorra al extraño, que parecía observar toda la escena con aire divertido. - ¡Como no me des mi gorra mi madre vendrá a pegarte!¡Mamá!¡MAMÁ!

Hermione reaccionó a tiempo y se fue acercando a ellos con lentitud. La verdad es que ese hombre le intimidaba hasta tales extremos que no se atrevía a entablar una conversación con él. Cuanto más se acercaba, más altura ganaba el chico, sacándole finalmente varios centímetros. Hermione sujetó entonces a Jimmy, que se abalanzaba como una fiera para recuperar su tesoro.

- ¡Jimmy! – cogió al niño en brazos y los mechones castaños le vinieron al rostro, tapándole la visión – Perdone al niño, él es siempre así... yo... – las palabras se le trababan en la garganta como si fuera una adolescente ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?¿qué le ocurría con ese chico tan misteriosos y sin rostro? - No sé de quién demonios habrá sacado ese genio...

- ¿Tal vez de ti, Granger? No puedes negar que es hijo tuyo... – cuando Hermione se apartó los mechones del rostro y pudo ver esos ojos apenas podía creer lo que veía. Todo alrededor se detuvo, y en su mente solo tenía esa cara, ese cabello... y esos ojos tan penetrantes y misteriosos que la observaban con diversión. ¿Cómo era posible?¿Cómo?

- Tú...

- Yo – dijo el chico, sonriente y seguro. Hermione bufó despectiva, dejando a Jimmy en el suelo y cruzando los brazos, altiva y orgullosa. Desafiante.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces en un parque infantil, Draco Malfoy!?

**********************************************************************************************

Weeeee... sé que me vais a matar, pero... se quedó ahí. No desesperéis. Prometo no tardar tanto, pero de todos modos éste capítulo fue bien larguito ¿eh? Increíble... Bueno dejad opiniones, así me animáis un poco. ¡Besos!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Pues nada, sé que me tardé pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, que aunque tarde lo sigo, que no me olvido. No está revisado, así que disculpadme las faltas ¿ok? ¡Besos!**

**_Olvidarte: Capitulo 11_**

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Draco Malfoy apenas había cambiado. Su rostro seguía siendo pálido y alargado, así como grises sus ojos y maliciosa su sonrisa. El cabello, ahora un poco más largo, permanecía bien cuidado, como en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts; y le seguía envolviendo aquel aroma tan misterioso que a Hermione siempre le recordó a una mezcla extraña entre menta y madera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero Draco no parecía tener prisa por responderla, es más, la chica habría jurado que hasta le divertía aquella situación tan extraña. Jimmy se revolvía aún entre los brazos de Hermione, observando con fijeza a Malfoy, como si temiera que de un momento a otro se fuera a escapar con su gorra.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado a la sabelotodo Granger ejerciendo de mamá perfecta – sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca desdeñosa cuando sus ojos glaucos se posaron en el cabello del niño – Tampoco pensé que de Weasley pudiera salir algo tan… salvaje – al oír aquello Jimmy intentó saltarle encima, pero Hermione lo sujetó a tiempo – Vaya con la fiera… espero que al menos haya heredado tu cerebro.

- Devuélvele la gorra al niño, Malfoy, y tardaremos en irnos lo que tú en contar hasta tres – Draco alzó las cejas, chasqueando la lengua en señal reprobatoria.

- No pensarás que voy a dártela con tanta facilidad ¿verdad? – negó lentamente, y la blanca capucha de la sudadera le resbaló dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio y lacio.

Hermione bufó, desesperada por acabar aquello cuanto antes. Dejó a Jimmy en el suelo, indicándole que la esperara en el columpio donde estaban, que ella iría enseguida. Cuando el niño se marchó, la chica se encaró con el rubio, apretando los labios y cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho, llevando poco después una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, donde guardaba la varita y a la que se aferró con fuerza.

- Si no me das la gorra, Malfoy, te juro que yo…

- Vamos Granger, déjate ya de estupideces –  Draco supo de inmediato las intenciones que tenía, y comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de ella, como un león que aguarda a su presa, sin apartar aquellos ojos grises tan penetrantes e imponentes – Aquí no te sirven los conjuros o las pociones: Estamos en un parque infantil, a plena luz ¿piensas desarmarme? ¿Lanzar un maleficio delante de esos pequeños y sus madres, quizás?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo: Draco tenía razón, no podía usar la magia delante de tantos muggles y además en un enfrentamiento alguno podía salir dañado. Miró el parque infantil, con todos esos niños jugando tranquilamente, y las niñeras junto a las madres observándolos con atención, al acecho de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a los pequeños. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Jimmy, que esperaba sentado en el columpio, con la mirada azul fija en ella y Draco.

- Mira,  - Malfoy habló de repente, haciendo que la chica volviera su rostro hacia él - para que veas que no soy tan malo después de todo, Granger, voy a hacer un trato contigo, algo que nos beneficiará a los dos.

- Escupe – el rubio la miró con reproche, levantando las manos en son de paz.

- Yo le doy a tu querido niño su gorra si tú me acompañas a la fiesta que da el Ministerio el Sábado. – Hermiones lo miró detenidamente con escepticismo ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo una cita? Mejor aún ¿Pidiéndosela a ella? Tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como pudiese.

- Estoy comprometida – Malfoy soltó una carcajada desprovista de algún tipo de humor. Cruzó los brazos con decisión, como si aquello ya fuera un asunto resuelto, una partida ya ganada de antemano. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, quedando a tan pocos centímetros que pudo oler el aroma inimitable del rubio.

- Mientes como una sangre sucia, sabelotodo – intentó acariciar el rostro de la muchacha, pero ésta se apartó en cuanto notó el contacto frío de aquellas manos de dedos finos y pálidos – Sé que te suena extraña la petición, y no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario para mi futuro en el Ministerio – suspiró profundamente, observando con sus ojos el cielo gris, del mismo color que su mirada glauca – Verás, yo soy un antiguo mortífago, ya sabes, de los malos malísimos, y cuando el Señor Tenebrosos cayó – Hermione pudo ver como se estremecía al nombrarlo – Yo quedé absuelto en el juicio. Ahora en apariencia, y solo en apariencia, soy un mago que ama a los Sangre Sucia como tú – se encogió de hombros, mirándola con desprecio - ¿Y cómo demostrarlo mejor que yendo con una auténtica Sangre Sucia a la fiesta?

Draco se echó a reír, y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para asestarle una fuerte patada en el altar del ego masculino. Malfoy cayó entonces al suelo, retorciéndose entre fuertes alaridos y espasmos, con las manos puestas en el sitio X (llamémosle X) y respirando agitadamente. Hermione mantenía los labios fruncidos junto a él, en una mano tenía la gorra, la otra la mantenía cerrada con fuerza. A su lado Jimmy, que había llegado corriendo nada más divisar el golpe, observaba la escena con la boca abierta, sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

- ¿Tía Hermione…? - susurró bajito, pero Hermione no le hizo caso, pues no apartaba sus ojos oscuros del cuerpo tendido de Malfoy.

- ¡A MÍ NADIE ME UTILIZA! ¿TE ENTERAS? ¡NADIE, QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO MALFOY! – a su alrededor se fueron congregando mujeres con cochecitos y niños en brazos, también algunos pequeños miraban la escena con cara asustada. Poco a poco fueron preguntando qué había sucedido, y Hermione aprovechó la confusión para salir corriendo con Jimmy agarrado de la mano. Lo último que llegó a divisar fue a un grupo de madres pegando con el bolso a una cosa blanca tendida en el suelo y al que, entre gritos, acusaban de haber abandonado a su novia con su hijo pequeño y de venir después de muchos años para pedirle dinero.

Después de aquella escena tan terrorífica, Hermione Ganger nunca volvió a pisar aquel parque.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_El Ministerio de Magia tiene el honor de invitarle a la fiesta que se celebra en la mansión de lo señores Brown el próximo Sábado con motivo de la celebración de los Juegos Magicolímpicos de Invierno que tendrán lugar éste año en Londres a partir del día 27 de éste mes._

_Se exige túnica de gala y será obligatorio llegar al lugar con las tarjetas que se adjuntan en la carta. Se deja absoluta libertad para la forma de llegada, siempre y cuando no llame  la atención de los muggles. Puede ir acompañado si lo desea._

_La celebración comienza a las siete de la tarde. _

_Sin más se despide atentamente:_

_                                                                Parvati Patil_

_                                                                                          Jefa del Departamento de _

_                                                                                          Relaciones Publicomágicas. _

- Nunca pensé que Parvati llegase tan lejos profesionalmente.

- Siempre se le dio bien eso de hablar con la gente, de organizar cosas y de mandar.

- Tú fuiste con ella al Baile de cuarto curso.

- Si vuelves a mencionar eso, Ronald Weasley, juro que te haré tragar la quaffle que ahora mismo lleva Scott hacia el aro de los Tornados.

Una agitación nerviosa se apoderó de las gradas del campo de quidditch donde se disputaba el último partido de la temporada: Chuddley Cannons versus Tornados, cuando el golpeador de los primeros marcó de nuevo otro tanto. Harry y Ron se encontraban en las gradas que animaban a los Chuddley, junto a Fred, George y Neville, que en aquellos instantes se comió un regaliz que le ofreció uno de los gemelos. Al instante el lugar se llenó de pequeñas llamas verdes y azules que salían de la boca y las orejas de Neville, que apenas podía articular palabra.

- ¿Te gustan? – gritó Fred entre carcajadas, y cuando Neville quiso responder, salió una llama tan grande que chamuscó las plumas rojas del sombrero de la señora de al lado. George se apresuró a darle otro regaliz de diferente color. Las llamas fueron cambiadas por burbujas inofensivas. Ron y Harry observaban el partido, y de vez en cuando comentaban sobre la fiesta que el Ministerio tenía prevista para el Sábado y a la que pensaban asistir.

- Yo voy acompañando a Luna  – comentaba Neville entre burbuja y burbuja – Ella ha sido invitada porque trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry asintió y miró a su amigo pelirrojo significativamente. Luna Lovegood había compartido junto a ellos más de una aventura, pero no solo era recordada por eso, sino por sus inimaginables creencias. Luna pensaba que los seres más extravagantes habitaban en algún lugar recóndito del país, y que ella junto a su padre (un editor que sacó a la luz la verdad sobre Harry en quinto curso) tenían la misión de descubrirlos. Por eso, el día que fue aceptada en el Departamento de Misterios nadie se sorprendió demasiado, así como tampoco extrañó que en dos meses se convirtiera en la mano derecha de Worwodd, su jefe. Hacía un año, ella y Neville (que trabajaba investigando híbridos de plantas carnívoras en un laboratorio mágico al sur de Escocia) habían contraído matrimonio y tenían un bebé llamado Amatius, que para elegirlo Luna no era tan extraño el nombre.

- Angelina irá también – dijo Fred de repente – Solo que dice que está muy gorda y no va a haber túnicas de gala para ella.

- Ponga lo que se ponga va a tener la misma panza enorme  Fred, no le hagas caso – bromeó George, y Fred intentó asestarle un golpe en la nuca sin conseguirlo – Tú miente y di que está muy guapa se ponga lo que se ponga, como yo con Alicia: Así termina ant… ¡EY, ESO ES FALTA!

Conners, el buscador de los Chuddley, había sufrido una brusca caída cuando Peck se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un buen golpe con una de las bludger que, curiosamente, había confundido con su bate y golpeado con éste al jugador contrario. Los allí congregados abucheaban al golpeador, mientras que el árbitro le regañaba sin demasiada autoridad.

- Aquí todos tenéis parejas menos yo – se quejaba Ron cuando el partido se reanudó.

- Bueno pequeño Ronnie – dijo Fred con sorna – Es que ellas eligen solo lo que vale.

- Si fuera así no tendrías a Angelina a tu lado, Freddie Pooh.

- De todos modos – sugirió Neville, cogiendo un puñado de snacks con sabor a atún que le ofrecía George – Todavía tienes tiempo de invitar a Hermione.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño de las bocas allí congregadas, dando paso a las más variopintas reacciones. Harry estaba preocupado de repente en que los cordones de sus deportivas estuvieran bien atados, mientras que los gemelos observaban el cielo gris como si fuera los más divertido del mundo; Ron por su parte permanecía callado, mirando el juego y con la mente lejos de allí, atenta en pensar que se encontraría con ella en la fiesta. Iría con una túnica hermosa, tan bonita como ella, del brazo de otro. De un brazo que no era el suyo. Pero luego recordó su indiferencia, y algo en el pelirrojo se removió, y Ron supo que aquello era rencor.

- Hermione está olvidada – dijo tras una larga pausa, y todos lo miraron con seriedad – Olvidada…

En aquel momento Banner atrapó la snitch y los Chuddley ganaron la liga de aquel año.

La mansión Brown se encontraba en Gales, en un lugar escondido y resguardado de miradas curiosas y de muggles parecidos a Petunia Dursley. Era una casa suntuosa, con un jardín decorado de hadas que resplandecían en dorados y platas por todo el camino serpenteante que llevaba hasta la entrada. La casa era de un blanco inmaculado, y allí todo resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Una orquesta situada en el lado derecho hacía más amena la fiesta, mientras que en el lado contrario una gran mesa se encontraba repleta de manjares procedentes de todos los rincones del mundo. La señora Brown, organizadora del evento, regalaba sonrisas y besos por doquier, mientras que el señor Brown estrechaba manos y reía a carcajadas.

- Bueno, después de todo no está tan mal ¿verdad?

- Mmmm…

- Si sigues respondiendo así, juro que mi próximo diálogo será con los rosales del jardín: Seguro tienen más inteligencia que tú.

- Ajá.

Ron intentaba distraerse manteniendo una conversación con Harry, pero éste estaba más atento a la puerta de entrada que a su amigo. A unos pasos de ellos, Cho Chang charlaba amigablemente (_Más que amigablemente_, pensó el pelirrojo) con Benjamín Brown, futuro heredero de toda aquella fortuna junto a su hermana, Lavender Brown, a la que Ron y Harry conocían de sobra gracias a sus años en Hogwarts. Lavender paseaba por allí del brazo de Dean Thomas, su prometido, mientras que su hermano mayor, el soltero más codiciado (y más sexy, según el diario "El Profeta"), le susurraba al oído a Chang, que reía igual de bajito.

- A tu chica se le dan bien los actos sociales, amigo – dijo Ron en un tono más que reprobatorio, que dejaba al descubierto su antipatía hacia ella.

- Cho es así – respondió Harry sin darle importancia, bebiendo de su copa aquel líquido anaranjado que le sugirió Seamus Finnigan.

Ron apartó su mirada de Harry para observar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda: Las nueve en punto. Respiró pausadamente y con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro ondeaba todo un maremoto de sensaciones. Un lado esperaba con ansias la aparición de Hermione en la fiesta. El otro le decía que cumpliera lo que había dicho en el partido de quidditch a Neville y la olvidara. Aquella contradicción la había visto en una "peliculia" que Hermione había conseguido en un lugar llamado "Videioclub". La historia contaba como un niño hacía todo lo malo a pesar de que su conciencia (un grillo verde y con ropa muggle que a Ron le cayó muy bien desde el principio y se llamaba Pepito Grillo) le decía que no hacía lo correcto. Pero aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver entrar a la persona que menos esperaba ver allí aquella noche… o quizá sí.

Nada más entrar en la sala, Hermione Granger sintió todos los ojos puestos en ella. Se ruborizó al dar unos pasos y verse reflejada en un espejo barroco que decoraba una de las paredes de mármol blanco. Vestía una túnica celeste, con profundo escote que ocultaba a medias con un colgante en forma de mariposa que había embrujado para que aleteara. El cabello castaño iba recogido en la nuca con una pequeña horquilla a juego con el colgante. Miró hacia atrás, y sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de Ginny y los verdes de Giork. Ambos iban muy elegantes y cogidos del brazo. Giork vestía una túnica verde oscura, mientras que Ginny contrastaba a ello con una dorada y de escote en la espalda, que dejaba al descubierto sus innumerables pecas. El cabello pelirrojo estaba medio recogido e intercalaba pequeñas hebras doradas con perlas que brillaban intensamente, dándole un aire sofisticado.

- Te dije que serías la envidia de la fiesta, querida – le decía Giork, saludando afectuosamente a una mujer gorda con túnica negra y guantes color rojo sangre. Ginny miraba de un lado a otro incómoda, sin saber exactamente qué hace o qué decir. Aquel no era su lugar, y simplemente había asistido porque su madre insistió demasiado como para negarse a ello. Entre la multitud de gente allí congregada, la pelirroja pudo distinguir a su padre, que le saludaba desde un rincón de la gran mesa; a su lado Ron y Harry la observaban sin apartar sus ojos de ella y Hermione.

- Estáis muy guapas está noche – les dijo el señor Weasley cuando Ginny y Hermione lo saludaron – Lástima que tu madre no te vea, hace solo quince minutos se marchó porque se encontraba cansada, ya sabes que a ella no le gusta demasiado esto.

La pelirroja asintió, conteniendo a duras penas la risa al ver como su inocente padre caía en las mentiras de su madre. Molly Weasley estaba ahora mismo en el apartamento de su hija meciendo a su único nieto entre sus brazos. Aquella noche se había ofrecido a ejercer de abuela y niñera ejemplar.

_Está muy bella_, fue lo primero que Ron pensó nada más ver aparecer a Hermione en el lugar.

Le sentaba bien el celeste, así como el cabello recogido, y las mariposas y el maquillaje. Sus ojos azules la recorrieron, evaluadores: Estaba linda la mirase desde donde la mirase. Era ella, era Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, regañándose por caer de nuevo en su trampa, por caer preso en el deseo de tocarla, de besarla y de desnudarla. De mirarla y decir que era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Hermione  caminaba por el sitio con reticencia, llegando hasta unos grandes ventanales que daban a un espacioso balcón. Se sentía observada en aquella fiesta, demasiado observada, y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Escuchó las carcajadas de Ginny a lo lejos,  y vio que reía de un comentario que Giork le hizo al señor Weasley. Harry bailaba ahora en la pista con Cho, echando miradas de soslayo hacia la pelirroja.

Ron había desaparecido.

_Ron…_

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Granger – cuando Hermione giró, sus ojos marrones chocaron con los glaucos y fríos de Draco Malfoy. Vestía túnica negra, que resaltaba su pálida piel y su cabello rubio peinado con gomina.

- ¿No tuviste suficiente el otro día en el parque? – le espetó la muchacha abandonando el lugar, pero a los dos pasos Malfoy la sujetó por el brazo.

- Baila conmigo.

- Suéltame – intentó zafarse con todas sus ganas, pero Draco le ganaba en tamaño y en fuerza.

- Escucha, solo quiero que la gente del Ministerio vea lo bien que nos llevamos los compañeros de departamento – Hermione se removía sin parar y entonces la sujetó por el otro brazo, zarandeándola ahora con violencia - ¡Vamos Sangre Sucia no tengo todo el día!

PUM

Un puño apareció de la nada y fue a parar a la cara de Draco Malfoy.  Hermione cayó al suelo y al apartar un mechón rebelde que había escapado del recogido, pudo ver a Ron sobándose el puño malherido. Se mordía el labio inferior y miraba desde sus ojos azules a Draco con desprecio.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a mirarla… y mucho menos a tocarla! – le advirtió el muchacho al rubio.

Malfoy se palpó el labio, que en esos instantes le sangraba, y levantándose de un salto se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, recibiendo éste un golpe en la barbilla. En ese instante unas manos los separaron, y una multitud se congregó alrededor de los chicos. Draco sangraba por el labio, mientras que Ron tenía un fuerte morado en el lado izquierdo del mentón y en la mejilla una pequeña abertura de la que goteaba sangre.

- ¡YA VERÁS , WEASLEY!

- ¡ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALFOY, LO JURO! – ambos chicos intentaban zafarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban. Dos desconocidos a Draco; el Señor Weasley y Harry a Ron.

- Venga, ven conmigo al piso de arriba - le dijo el señor Weasley con calma, ya sin tenerlo que sujetar ni él ni Harry.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron abajo, mientras el Señor Weasley acompañaba a Ron a  una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- Espera aquí – le dijo mientras salía de la estancia, tumbado el pelirrojo en una de las camas – Madame Summer anda por aquí… voy a buscarla para que te cure.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un par de desconocidos que custodiaban a Draco. Los dos chicos se miraron con desprecio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de que los desconocidos cerraran la puerta una vez vieron que todo estaba en orden.

- Deja en paz a Hermione – dijo después de media hora Ron, que observaba el techo tumbado en la cama como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Draco le respondió con una risa desprovista de humor, chasqueando la lengua en señal de negación.

- Todos los Weasley sois iguales: Pelirrojos, pobres… y salvajes – escupió las palabras como si quemaran en su garganta -  No os salváis ninguno – hizo una pausa para curarse la herida del labio –  hasta tu hijo ha heredado la…

- Yo no tengo hijos – le cortó Ron, que se sobaba la herida de la mejilla.

- Claro, y el espécimen que me atacó en el parque hace pocos días y que llamaba mamá a Granger era soñado por mí – lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos grises fijos en los escépticos azules de su acompañante – Tiene el pelo igual que el tuyo, y el mismo color de ojos que tú… no puedes negar que es un Weasley puro y duro.

Ron se levantó de golpe de la cama, observando a Draco con mucha fijeza. En sus ojos había odio, pero decía la verdad. Su corazón entonces comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, recordando al instante las palabras de su madre diciéndole que fuese a casa de Hermione.

- La sorpresa… - susurró Ron para sí, y sin que a Draco le diera tiempo a responder, el pelirrojo había salido corriendo escaleras abajo. Al pie de la escalera estaba Harry con Cho, ambos conversando con tranquilidad.

- ¿Ya te curaron? – preguntó su amigo, pero lejos de responder, Ron le formuló otra pregunta: El paradero de Hermione.

- Se fue a su casa, Ginny también se marchó… - se encogió de hombros al ver como Ron echaba a correr - ¡Eh, qué pasa!

Pero Harry solo obtuvo como respuesta el Crack de la desaparición de Ron.

**Pues aquí se queda, siento las faltas ortográficas y los fallos que tenga el capítulo, pero prometo que es que no pude revisarlo porque tengo 5 minutos para publicarlo y lo acabo de terminar ahora mismo. ¡Besos! Perdonad que el capítulo sea horrible, pero me daba pena no escribir nada después de tanta insistencia. Gracias de nuevo y dedicado a todos los que seguís éste fic tan fervientemente.**


End file.
